


Another Metonic Fic Collection

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fanfic Series, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, metonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Literally what it says in the title. Expect most of these fics to take place in different continuities of the Sonic franchise- especially, but not limited to the game-verse and the Archie Comics. Some will even take place in universes of my own making. And some these fics will connect to one another, but not all. And expect updates to be random-ish at best.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Werehog, Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 54
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Metonic Cycle's Fanfics





	1. Metal's Fortune (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Game-verse

Metal Sonic’s eyes were set in a narrowed and thoroughly annoyed glare as he watched his fellow colleagues and his master stuff their faces full of Chinese. They were in the middle of a Chinese restaurant, surrounded by tens of different customers, and they couldn’t even be bothered to at least try to eat like civilised people. The fact that Orbot and Cubot were given mouths when he _wasn’t_ also didn’t help. As if to mock him further, once Eggman was finished with his plate, he dropped an unopened fortune cookie on the table in front of Metal and said, “Put it in my coat for me. I need to use the bathroom- my stomach is already making me pay for this salty deliciousness.” And with that, the doctor was gone.

Orbot and Cubot both turned their heads to look at Metal. “Open it, open it! Quick! Before he gets back!” Orbot told him.

 _“Ja_ , eef the fortune’s anything good, you might get eet eenstead of heem!” Cubot added helpfully, his voice chip evidently malfunctioning again. All that food he just consumed probably wasn’t helping either.

“I will be punished if I disobey the Doctor’s orders,” Metal replied in a monotone voice, picking up the fortune cookie and dropping it in Eggman’s coat pocket. “I would prefer to avoid risking that.”

“Then, uhh- here!” Orbot tossed a fortune cookie at Metal, which hit him lightly on his titanium blue forehead and bounced back onto the table. “You can have mine.”

“Are you certain?” Metal asked, hesitantly fingering the cookie with a claw.

“Sure! I can always get another one next time,” Orbot replied.

Metal internally scoffed, but maintained his stoic expression. Fortune cookies were never accurate in predicting the future. Heck, the things weren’t even of Chinese origin, contrary to popular belief. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to open it and see what was inside. Orbot did give it to him, after all, and while Metal didn’t care much for the robot, it would be rude if he didn’t open it. Besides, the mech was a _little_ curious- not that he was ever going to admit it.

He picked up the cookie and crushed the middle with his claws. He removed the slip of paper and handed the cookie crumbs back to Orbot, who gratefully took them and ate them. Metal then looked down at the slip of paper, carefully absorbing each words that was scrawled across the thin rectangular sheet.

Five seconds passed by as he just stared at the paper blankly, and he felt a _whoosh_ of wind behind him.

“Hey, Mets,” a familiar voice addressed playfully. A puff of warm breath brushed Metal’s left ear, causing the robotic hedgehog to shudder at the sensation.

“You,” he hissed.

“I have a name, ya know,” Sonic told him, straightening up. “And it’s nice to see you too, Mets.” Metal’s claws were digging deep into the wooden table as he tried to maintain control of his whirlwind of confusing emotions. “Soooo… you gonna race me, or what, Metalhead?”

“… I… you are on,” Metal growled, standing up. Suddenly, a calm certainty washed over him. He turned around and saw the pleased smile on Sonic’s face. “Shall we?”

As the two walked away from the table, headed towards the restaurant’s exit, Orbot picked up the slip of paper that Metal head left behind. “Vhat are you doing?!!” Cubot demanded, glaring at his friend like he was crazy.

“I just wanted to read what his fortune was,” Orbot retorted. He placed the paper down on the table in front of them and spread it out neatly so both could read the letters. The two robots stiffened simultaneously as they read the paper.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“… Wanna forget we ever read this thing?” Orbot asked Cubot.

 _“Ja,”_ Cubot replied quietly.

Orbot tossed the paper casually over his shoulder, wondering what they were going to tell Eggman when he got back. The doctor was no doubt going to be wondering where the heck Metal went. The paper fluttered gracefully to the floor and settled gently onto the carpet, the side with letters facing up.

_The one you think you hate will be the one you’ll love forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this fic is dumb. I'll try to make the next one better.


	2. Analogies (Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Archie Comics, Pre-Genesis Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Shard is OOC- I don't know his character too well. I mean, I made sure to look at pages of comics he's in on Google, to see how he talks (which is a lot more informal than Metal Sonic, evidently), what his personality is like, etc. But I'm sure I still got his character wrong. Also, if there are any loopholes in terms of Pre-Genesis Wave Archie canon, let's just say canon got thrown out the window and leave it at that. Canon's gonna get thrown out the window pretty much all the time in this collection, so get used to it lol.

“No! I’m _not_ going! I _won’t!”_ Sonic hung onto the house doorframe tightly, gloved fingers squeezing into the wood as Shard pulled on the blue hedgehog’s leg. Jules pulled on Shard from behind, and Bernadette pulled Jules.

“Sonic, _please_ ,” Jules pleaded. “It’s for your own good!”

“I think he’s finally starting to give way!” Shard exclaimed, pulling harder.

“Over. My. _Dead body!”_ Sonic shouted back. In that same moment, the Mobian’s fingers lost their grip, and the whole lot of them were flung backwards, naturally due to everyone pulling so hard. Jules and Bernie landed a few feet away, the former hitting a tree stump with his metal back as he landed. Bernie was relatively unharmed, as she was lying in an ungraceful heap on the ground, panting and sweating. A few loose blades of grass stuck out of her hair.

“Hon…” Bernie started.

“I know, I know,” Jules told her, standing up and rubbing his back. He walked over to her and helped her up. Both spouses turned to see Shard and Sonic still on the ground, the former being on top.

“Would you settle for a _not-dead_ and _can-definitely-be-used-as-a-cuddly-pillow_ bod’?” Shard asked the hedgehog underneath him, a smirk now visible on his face.

Sonic just groaned and facepalmed. “Shard- my _parents_ are watching _us!”_

Shard looked up at Jules and Bernie, who indeed were watching the two with amused expressions. “Hey, there! Fancy meeting you here.”

Bernie just shook her head and smiled. “Now you two boys go and have fun- Jules and I will hold the fort.”

“But not _too_ much fun,” Jules added, a hint of playful warning in his voice.

Shard got off of Sonic and helped him too his feet, while the latter burst out laughing. “Don’t worry, Dad,” the aqua-coloured Mobian told him. “I’ll keep him outta trouble. See you later!”

Shard snorted at Sonic’s words, and, as they walked away from the other couple hand in hand, he told the hedgehog with an even wider smirk than earlier, “Methinks you’ve got it the wrong way around, my True Blue.”

“You just hush.” 

* * *

Shard lay sprawled in the grass next to Sonic, green eyes locked on the clouds floating above them. “Soooo… you mind telling me what's been bothering you? You seemed pretty adamant ’bout staying inside.”

Sonic didn’t answer.

“Well?” Shard pressed, rolling over on his side. His metallic frame gently bumped into the other hedgehog, not that the latter seemed to notice. “I’m not gonna stop asking until you answer me, y’know?” The mech placed a hand on Sonic’s chest and started stroking the cream-coloured fur.

“I just… there’s so much evil on this planet,” Sonic murmured. “I’ve been fighting all these battles nearly my whole life. Where does it end? _When_ does it end? _Will_ it even end, or is this just gonna keep going on and on and on until…?”

Shard sighed and pressed his muzzle into Sonic’s neck. He took the other hedgehog’s hand into his own, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently. “Oh, Sonic… Sonic… it’ll end. It’ll end, someday. I promise. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or even the next day… but it’ll all end eventually and Mobius will be at peace again. No more wars, no more mad scientists, no more evil wizards, no more echidna-gods-who-just-won’t-die.”

“How do you know that?” Sonic asked, his voice still quiet. “For all we know, someday our kids are probably gonna be fighting the same battles we have years from now.”

“Ooooo, _kids!_ So forward,” Shard replied flirtatiously. Sonic gave him a look, and the metal hedgehog’s playful smirk fell. “Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood a little.”

“I know.” Sonic squeezed his lover’s hand. “And I appreciate that.”

Shard’s smile returned tenfold, and he kissed the Mobian’s cheek. “Look, obviously I don’t know how things are gonna turn out. For all I know, we _might_ lose. But what I do know for sure is that we’ll _definitely_ lose if we don’t keep going. We just gotta keep going fast. And hopefully _we’ll_ get to the finish line first.”

“Interesting analogy,” Sonic remarked, a smile now spreading across his lips.

“Thought you might like it.” Shard settled his head next to Sonic’s. There was a long moment of peaceful, relaxed silence as the couple just lay there, side by side. And then Shard shuffled closer, pressing his muzzle to Sonic’s ear. “Hey, so… uhh- wanna race?”

“You betcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chap passed inspection, y'all! Anyways, now I kinda wanna draw these two snuggling in the grass together, just chilling... hmmm, I _might_ share such a drawing with you guys if I get to it. Please leave some kudos if you like this collection so far, and/or feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Thanks, and see you next time!


	3. Heyyy, Cutie! (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Sonic the Hedgehog OVA (Abridged Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update today, I swear!!
> 
> For those of you who don't know what version of the Sonic universe this takes place in, this oneshot actually takes place in the Sonic the Abridgehog parody of the OVA movie. 
> 
> The primary reason I watched the Abridgehog version is because METOOONNNNICCCC!!!! But I did enjoy most of the jokes (there were quite a few I didn't like though cause they were just TOO FAR. Also Tails' voice was annyoing). And Mets- I LOVE HOW HE JUST KEPT FLIRTING WITH SONIC THE WHOLE MOVIE AAAAAAAAA- 
> 
> So I had to give these two bois a proper happy ending, because they deserve LOVE goshdarn it!!!
> 
> Be sure to give the movie a watch! Here's the link to it:
> 
> <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zja-kAZUbY0>

Sonic stood outside his house, leaning against the palm tree standing tall in the sand, looking out at the water. How long had it been now? Three years by now probably, the blue hedgehog thought. Sera was still as persistent as ever, Robotnik still evil, and the President still a complete moron. Tails thankfully wasn’t around to annoy Sonic at the moment, and Knuckles was no doubt busy still trying to hook up with an un-interested Sera.

Some things just _didn’t_ change.

“Heyyy, cutie,” called a familiar high-pitched voice. A metal arm snaked around Sonic’s. “What’re you doin’ out here all by yourself?”

Sonic chuckled softly, leaning into the touch. Despite the substance from which his partner was made of, his arm was warm. “Just thinking, Mets,” Sonic answered, turning his head to look at Metal.

And there were some things that _did_ change.

Namely, Sonic’s current relationship status. After pulling his robotic twin from that lava pit all those years ago, and having him repaired (Tails really did do his best, and while Metal still had problems getting around, it was a lot better than what might’ve been the alternative), the two got to know each other better. And it wasn’t long before they struck up a romance. Neither Tails nor Knuckles understood Sonic’s interest in Metal, but they respected it. Sonic appreciated that. Plus, Knuckles was probably happy because he had one less person to compete with when it came to Sera (not that Sonic was even remotely interested in her).

“Hmm, well can you do less thinking,” Metal spoke, a seductive tone now entering his voice, “and _kiss_ me already??”

“Someone knows what he wants,” Sonic said, laughing and pulling Metal closer to him. “Just remember, it’ll cost you!”

“I know the consequences, just do it already,” Metal retorted, lifting his hands to Sonic’s cheeks. “Sheesh. You really know how to leave a bot hanging-” His words melted into a soft beep of glee as his twin met his muzzle with his lips.

Several seconds, ten at least, passed before they parted.

“You talk too much,” Sonic stated in amusement, his arms having wrapped around Metal’s middle sometime during the kiss.

“‘You talk too much,’” Metal shot back, his hands now settling on Sonic’s shoulders.

“Not this again-”

“‘Not this again.’”

“Dude, come on, seriously-!”

“‘Dude, come on, seriously!’”

Sonic shook his head, laughing, nuzzling his partner’s shoulder. “Mets, don’t ever change.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, hot stuff!”


	4. Broken Pieces (Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Archie Comics, Mid-Genesis Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I screwed up how the Genesis Wave works in the Sonic Archie-verse, but the Mobius Encyclopedia only gives so much information, and anyway, I did say canon was going to get thrown out the window a lot so... yeah. Also, feel free to decide for yourselves if there's a happily ever after for these two bois in this oneshot, or not. 
> 
> Naturally, I'm inclined for them to have a happy ending in this lol. Anyways, next two universes I'll be writing in for this ship fairly soon:
> 
> 1\. Sonic the Abridgehog Universe (again) ~ cause Metal Sonic is a lot of fun to write in this universe and also MORE METOOOONNNNNICCCCCC!!!
> 
> 2\. The Sonic IDW Universe ~ cause I saw a certain conversation on Tumblr about a Metonic concept that is WAY TOO GOOD TO PASS UP!! More info as to the conversation itself will come in the author notes for the fic when it's written.

Too late. He was too late.

Sonic could only stare in horror as the giant white light stretched forward at incalculable speeds, tendrils snaking around all matter and pulling it inside, engulfing it much like an amoeba would engulf its prey. One of the tentacle-like things wrapped around the hedgehog’s waist and forcibly yanked him in. “Let me go! Let me-!” The tendril promptly dropped him on a hard, white surface inside the light, letting him land in an ungraceful and painful heap.

“Sonic? Sonic!” A pair of metal arms instantly wrapped around Sonic, pulling him into their embrace.

“Shard?” Sonic lifted his gaze, and sure enough, there was Shard, looking down at him with a terrified expression. The robotic hedgehog was clearly very much worse for the wear- his titanium left ear was chipped, his optical screen cracked, and there were dents all over his frame. Sonic lifted his hands to cup Shard’s cheeks. “Shard… I… we lost. It’s over.”

Shard shuddered softly, leaning his head forward and pressing it against Sonic’s. “I know.”

“I’m so sorry-”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Shard cut him off, placing a hand on the other hedgehog’s cheek and stroking the cream-coloured fur reassuringly. “You gave it everything you had, and that’s all anyone could ask for.” He pulled away a bit suddenly, gasping in pain. The mech’s form seemed to glitch, phasing out of existence for a brief moment before returning to normal. “I-it’s almost t-t-time…”

“No… _no!”_ Sonic tightened his grip on Shard’s cheeks. “I’m not letting you go! You’re not leaving! I won’t let you!”

“Sonic…”

“No, don’t, Shard. Don’t.” Sonic slowly pulled Shard into his embrace, his arms wrapping tightly around the robotic hedgehog’s metallic frame. “I’m not letting it take you away from me. I’ve already lost everything else… I’m not losing you too.”

“Blue… my True Blue…” Shard’s murmurings could barely be heard over the loud _whoosh-_ es of the Super Genesis Wave as it continued to viciously tear apart reality’s seams. “Change… no matter how strong your will is, you just can’t fight it. Please, Sonic… just… let me go. If you make it into whatever this _thing_ is creating… I want you to live and be happy, to find someone new you can love-”

“I _don’t_ want _someone_ , Shard,” Sonic interrupted. He pushed away from the robot a little bit so he could look him in the eye. “I just want _you._ Only _you.”_ Shard opened his mouth to protest once more, so the blue hedgehog decided to take this opportunity to pull him into a kiss to shut him up. Thankfully, it seemed to work. Shard moved his hand to the back of Sonic’s head and deepened the kiss. About a minute passed before they pulled apart. “Stay,” Sonic murmured, tears slowly trickling down his fur. “Please… _stay.”_

Shard sighed sadly, and gently pressed his forehead against that of the other hedgehog’s. “You’re hopeless, hedgehog. Totally and utterly hopeless.”

“And you’re an idiot to think I’d ever let you go,” Sonic shot back, letting out a mirthless chuckle.

“I know,” Shard murmured. “But… I can feel it, Sonic. I can feel it in my circuitry- I’m already fading away… it’s only a matter of time.”

“Screw time. Screw this Genesis Wave, and screw stupid Eggman,” Sonic muttered. “We’re still here, right? And if _we’re_ here, then that means… we might still have a shot.”

“Sonic-”

Sonic pressed a kiss to Shard’s lips again, cutting him off. After a few seconds, he pulled away and said, “I still have some fight left in me, and I think you do too. And even if it’s for nothing, I’d rather go down trying to save you and everyone else I love before it’s too late.”

Shard sighed, and smiled sadly at Sonic’s confidence. He already knew it was too late, they both knew it… but as he looked in Sonic’s eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to refuse. Maybe… maybe the blue hedgehog was right. Maybe they really did still have a shot at this. And if they did…

Shard stood up, legs wobbly, lifting Sonic up to his feet with him. “Fine, you win, True Blue- let’s go save the multiverse again.”

 _“Now_ you’re talkin’.” The two hedgehogs kissed one more time before pulling apart. “Let’s do it to it!”


	5. Checkmate (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Sonic the Hedgehog OVA (Abridged Version)

Sonic and Robotnik sat at opposite ends of the board, glaring at each other. At Sonic’s side sat Metal, who was not totally sure as to who he should cheer for- his boyfriend, or his Daddy. Sonic finally made a move. Smirking, he picked up the chess piece- a Pawn- and then nudged Robotnik’s King with it, the latter tipping over and hitting the table with a _clink._ “Checkmate! You lose, Robuttnik. Again.”

“Woohoo! _Yes!_ My cutie for the win!” Metal pumped his titanium fists in the air. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Robotnik glaring at him. “Uhhh… hehe… sorry Daddy. Uhhmm...”

Robotnik slammed his fist down on the table, now turning his attention back to Sonic. “I... DEMAND... A _REMATCH!!!”_

Sonic snorted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Dude, this is what- the _tenth_ ‘rematch’ of chess tonight? Not to mention earlier we played Uno, we played Stratego, we played Clue, _and_ I beat you at every single one of them- _AND_ now it’s almost _midnight!_ I need to get sleep at some point!”

“I’ll kidnap Sera again and drop her off right on your front doorstep tomorrow morning if I don’t get my rematch,” Robotnik snarled.

Sonic stiffened. Of course. Of course, out of all the cards Robotnik could have pulled, he had to pull _that_ one. “Fine,” the hedgehog grumbled. _“One_ more rematch and then _you’re_ going home, and _I’m_ gonna go to bed!”

“Wooo!” Metal wrapped his arms around Sonic’s shoulders excitedly, and whispered into his ear. “Go get him, hot stuff!”

“Ughh- actually, I think I _will_ go home if it’s an alternative to watching _this,”_ Robotnik growled, gesturing to the two of them in disgust as he stood up. “Even with the garbage that the CW channel is, it's better than this.” Sonic and Metal just sat there, not moving as Robotnik walked out of the room, shaking his head.

“Geez, talk ‘bout a drama queen,” Sonic muttered, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Metal’s body. “He’s jealous cause _I’ve_ got the best boyfriend in the universe,” the blue hedgehog added, “and _he’s_ got nobody but his previously estranged nephew for company.”

Metal beeped in amusement. “You're so _mean_ to my Daddy- oh oh, and don’t forget about his self-flushing robo-goldfish!”

That had to have been one of the doctor’s weirdest and most impractical inventions to date. Who builds a robotic goldfish programmed to flush itself down toilets? “Oh yeah… uhh, why _did_ he build that, anyway?” Sonic asked in puzzlement.

Metal shrugged. “Ehh, I think he was kinda having an off-day. Now carry me upstairs so we can snuggle!” He nuzzled Sonic’s ear. Sonic smiled and scooped the robot into his arms.

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that after Sonic and Mets started dating, Sonic and Robotnik started trying to be a little more civil to one another. So Mets came up with the idea of game night for some bonding time! Obviously, Sonic and Robotnik aren't being any nicer to one another, but Mets doesn't mind so long as he gets to spend time with both his cutie and his Daddy.
> 
> Also, don't ask where the self-flushing goldfish thing came from because I literally have NO IDEA... 
> 
> Hopefully this fic was okay. Idk why, but I feel like my humour isn't any good anymore?? If anyone has any thoughts on how I can improve this oneshot, feel free to let me know! Also, I'm sure not ALL the CW shows are terrible, but I know from experience at least SOME of them are. So for all we know, Robuttnik could just be exaggerating. Maybe.
> 
> Also, I already have another Shard/Sonic fic written, but I'm gonna wait until after I write and post the IDW Metonic fic before I post the Shard/Sonic one. Gotta stick to my plans at least a little lol!


	6. Virus (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ IDW Comics

Metal jerked to a halt as he hovered above the forest trees. He looked down, tilting his head in puzzlement. Down below, he could see a vaguely familiar form crouched on the ground. Whatever it was, it was writhing around in pain.

_< Initiating identification scan…>__

_< Scan is complete- lifeform has been identified as primary target. Target appears to be injured. Unit must eliminate. Initiating landing procedures.>__

Metal swooped down low and dropped his feet to the ground. Digital crimson optics locked onto the “primary target”: Sonic the Hedgehog. Splotches of metallic ooze were strewn about the blue hedgehog’s fur, who was still writhing around and had apparently taken no notice of Metal’s arrival.

_< Metal Virus appears to be in mid-to-final stages. Total infection: 74.358686% complete.>__

Metal should be happy about this. He should be happy that his copy was getting close to succumbing to the virus. So why did it bother him? Why did he find no pleasure in seeing his most-hated rival in such terrible pain? Metal reached a hand out to touch Sonic’s silicon back.

The hedgehog let out an almost feral growl, whipping his head up to look at Metal. Foggy recognition swam in his faded green eyes. “M… Metal?”

Metal nodded in response.

A mirthless laugh left Sonic as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. “I’ll bet you’re enjoyin’ this… looks like Egghead’s really won this time. Gotta admit, this time his plan’s worked out a lot better than that mess of a plot of his with the Time Eater.” Metal tilted his head at Sonic’s words. He _wasn’t_ enjoying this one bit. And he wasn't sure how he was supposed to convey this fact. While the robot did know sign language, he didn’t know if Sonic did or not.

But it might be worth a shot, to at least try to communicate.

_< Initialising interaction protocols…>__

_< Total infection: 74.6868% complete.>__

Metal nudged Sonic’s shoulder with his hand, getting the hedgehog’s attention once more. As the infected Mobian watched him, the robot signed, _“I am not enjoying this. Far from it.”_

“Doesn’t make me feel much better ‘bout it,” Sonic muttered.

So he _did_ understand sign language. Metal filed this fact away for possible future use. He then signed, _“Why are you here?”_ Sonic tilted his head to the right as if to point. Metal looked in that direction and saw a pond several metres away.

_< Analysing input… ERROR: This does not compute with previous input data. Subject’s previous history suggests fear of water and inability to swim. Unit requires additional data.>__

Metal looked back at Sonic and signed, _“Explain. I do not understand.”_

Sonic sighed in frustration, looking down and clenching his sharpened silicon claws in the dirt. “The virus… it’s taking over me. I- I can’t… I don’t wanna be a slave to Eggman. And I don’t want to be used against my own friends… I don’t want them to get infected too…”

_< Analysing new input… comparing with previous input… conclusion: Fear of spreading the Metal Virus in addition to recent input data indicates subject wishes to take own life. D̷͙͒͜o̸̙̭͝e̸̜͂̃s̴̰̓ ̶̰̿͑n̷̼̽͜ó̷͕͑ṱ̴̨͛̈́ ̴̭̩͌͘ĉ̵̗͇ö̴̝͓́m̶̟̰͛p̸̹͖̚ų̸͉͑t̶͇̞̕ĕ̸̯̈-̶̩̰͘ ̴̜̯̓̅S̶̮̓̈́o̷̢̓̑n̷̫̕i̷͚̺̽͠c̷͇̈́ ̴͕̓̚c̵͙͈͐ä̵̹͕́̉n̶̙̺̂̌n̷̩͋ơ̷̠͔t̴͍̞̽̈-̵̝͓̂͝ ̷̹̺̃̈́Ḯ̴̢͎̔ ̷̜̗̚c̶̝̑a̴̛̫̠̽ṉ̴̓̓n̴̖͕̽̂o̴̢̳̅̉t̴̡͎͝-̵͕́̿>̷̢̐͋_̸̪̥̔_

≮͇̻̩̹̈́̓͊̌̇̀͆̆̐Ȅ̶̡͕̟̪̦̖̬̳̲͔̞̿̓̋̾̿̓̃̏̚͝R̸̢̼̯̳͇̫̩̋̂̏̽̀͒̿͝͝Ŗ̵͒̃͐͛͛̈́͐̄ͅȌ̸̢̲̞͈͐͋̈̈͐̆͘ͅR̸̭̜̫̹̞̓-̸̥̪̏͑̓̊̑̇>̵̺͔͕͍̟̯̣̲̑̔̆͘_̶̝͗̉͌̃̎̉̏̑̄̓

Metal fell forward into a now-standing-Sonic’s arms. His optical screen flickered on and off for a couple of seconds before returning to normal. “Whoa! You alright there, Mets?” The robot didn't even seem to hear him.

_< Analysing… E̵͇̕ͅR̷̯͐R̵̻̈́̂Ọ̶͖̱̜̔̃̈Ṛ̵̫̟̽̓͜͠:̵͙͕̜͓͛̌͛̚ ̸͖̮̬̦̾͗W̴̯̼͗̈́̅ḣ̶̠̲͕͍y̷̧̩̣̾̄́̋ ̵͖͗͠d̵̤͔̳̋ȍ̵͖͙̝͝ȅ̸̢̦̞̈́͂͘s̷̢̲͛̿̕ ̶̞̭̈́̓t̴̩͊̒h̵̠̦͙̥̆̈́ĭ̵̦̟͑s̶̖̏͐ ̸̠̊͌͘ų̶̝̙̦̊͛͘̚n̴̲͇͐̋͝i̵̢̱̲̯͒̏t̴̨̳̭͔̆ ̴͙̋f̶̳̓e̷͔̫͇͎̾̕e̴̢̘͕͋̒l̸̡͌̒͗ ̷̼̆͒͠c̵̜̈̂̅̕ͅơ̵̼̘̮̚n̷̝̍͒̊̏c̶̝̬̣̈̄̌͝è̵̩̤̖r̵̢̝͍̟̂͝͝n̵̯̰̩̦̈̀-̵̗̊̍ ̶̻̭̝͛t̶̟͛̎h̵͚̠̚i̴̛̙͍̯̋̂͜s̴̛̰̼̔̐͠ ̶̥͔̩͈̓̆d̶͚̮͛o̴̢̿e̶̡̛̲͇̪s̴̛͔̝̬͊̓ ̸̹̐̄͛͜n̷̫̠͎̬̊̕o̷͈̖͛ṯ̵̦̝̂ ̵͖̬̜̻̆̃̚͠c̶̛̦͚͍̳̄̒o̶̭̯͎͋̽͐m̸̱̳͝p̸̠͇͂̓̃͠ũ̷̙͊t̵̜̮̫͋̾̿ê̷͖̟-̵͚͚̝͉̔ ̶̜̈́̾ͅȄ̷̟̆̏Ŗ̸̞́̉̈́̕͜Ṟ̵̠͋̄O̶̠̪͚̮̒R̶͙͔̿͂̋̚,̴͓̆͒ ̵͕̒̏̏́E̸̟̝̠̜͌R̸̹̤͒̏̈́̋R̷̯̍Ő̴̰̩̔̕Ȓ̶̥̩͖͠-̵̻̲͇̓͋͜>̵̢̺̩̹̽̊̔_̷̢̰̖̋͝ͅ_

“Metal??” Sonic sounded worried. Now Metal could hear him. This didn't make sense. Why would Sonic be worried about _him_ , especially considering Metal wasn’t the one being infected with a mind-wiping virus.

Metal pushed himself out of Sonic’s arms and attempted to regain control over his corrupted his code. _< Analysing next course of action: E̶̥̖͈̠͒̈́͐̀͜Ṛ̷̒Ŗ̷̺̞͈͔̳̿̃̐͋̊͝Ơ̴̧̱̰͖̫̋̏̾̃͋R̸̞̯͍̣̝͈͛-̵͍͇̩̼̬̈́͜ ̴̩̱̘̈́̅͛͂̈́̚E̷̞̖̘̩͍̒̈́̆͑͠Ȑ̷̤̜̹͒̈͘͝ͅͅR̷̤̱̣̟͒͗R̶̤͓̱̊́ͅR̴̩̊͆́̍͠…̷̧̲̎̎͑≯̜̬͎̝̰͑̃͗̚͝_̵̟̝̞̦͛̚͜ _The robot shook his head and signed, _“I am asking the questions. Why are you giving up?”_

_< Total infection: 74.875759% complete.>__

“Because my running isn’t working anymore,” Sonic told him. “The virus evolved, and my speed can’t counteract it anymore. That’s why…”

 _< Analysing input… ERROR: If infection of target is completed, then primary objective “Neutralise Sonic the Hedgehog” cannot be completed. Ṱ̶̾́h̶̨͍͝i̸͇͕̖̋̕s̸̪̮̅͝ ̷͓̈́̇͂d̸̻̱̜͝o̴͍̅e̵̢̘͊́͆s̴̖̩̞̊ ̴͓͆͛n̶̗̾̃̋o̵̙͒̋t̸̤̮͝ ̷̥̝͊͘c̵͓̩͑o̴̖̐͑m̷̨͔͇̔͊͌p̶̺̞͕̑͂̀u̵̯̹̟̿̏t̵͓̳͊͗e̷͔͉͆-̵̺͓̼͒̃͗ ̴̧̹̳̋̚Ë̸̛͖R̶̘̘̾R̷̨͐͊O̷̤̙͊R̷̙̙̊̈́̃:̸̢̭̐̚͘ ̴͉̪̲̈́̔T̷͎̂H̴̻̙͙͆Ị̷̧͕̑͒̚S̶̛̺̑ ̴̺͐C̷͍̕A̶̭̐N̴̥͙̦̂̑̚N̵̞̅͐͘Ō̵̥T̶͍̄̕ ̵̨̢͝B̵̟̮̈E̴̜̒̉ ̴͎̻͕͗̒̐Ȁ̵̛̭̎L̵̞̙̃̉͜͠L̴͎͖̼̽Ò̸̫W̸̛̏̅ͅE̷̟̐̒̒D̷̖͓͗̆͘-̷̪͙̏̊>̶̠̾̇͘_̶͐͜͝ͅ _Metal grabbed Sonic’s hand and tugged him forward. _ <̵̨̏Ć̵͈̪̘̽͠r̷̦͖͎͆̒ẹ̴͖̙͠a̵̬̘̿ţ̷̨̮͐ȩ̵̃ ̶̯̏s̶̺̪͖̆ę̴̡͖̓c̶͚͋ǫ̶͔̉͐͝n̶̦̥̹̎̑ď̸͉̪͓͂͛a̶͉͖̯͠r̵̹̟͉͊͂͘y̴͈̮̕ ̵̳͇͒̍o̷̙̘͐b̴̠̘̍̏j̵̹̼̑e̶͇̝̞͑c̷̯̱͝t̷̮̯͎̋̇͛i̵̳̥̿v̶̢̲̬̍ȇ̷̳:̴͈͎̈͑͠ A̵͓̠̾s̴̯̏s̸͖̬̀i̶̧̇s̶̽͜t̵̙̝͂͝ ̷͙̮͊̎t̷͑̔ͅa̸̢̙͗r̵̺̾ġ̷̮͘ë̷̟̺̍t̴͚̓ a̵n̶d̴ ̷r̴e̷s̸t̵o̴r̵e̸ to uninfected state in order to complete primary objective. Confirm?>__

_< **Yes** /No.>__

_< Confirmed. Secondary objective created. Confirm activation of secondary objective?>__

_< **Yes** /No.>__

_< Confirmed. Secondary objective now active.>__

“What’re you doing?!” Sonic tried to pull his hand away, but Metal’s grip was far too strong. The robotic hedgehog’s turbine hummed to life, and Sonic realised that the mech wanted him to follow him.

 _< Analysing options… activating Chaos Emerald radar. Beginning energy sweep of the area…>_ _Metal was going to complete his primary objective at all costs. To live up to the very purpose of his existence, the whole reason that he had been constructed in the first place.

Even if it meant he had to help his enemy for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was inspired by an ask I saw someone had left on TheEnigmaMachine's _metonic-ship_ Tumblr blog, in which the anon (I think the asker was an anon? I don't remember for sure-) had asked how Sonic being infected by the Metal Virus might affect Sonic's and Metal's relationship, or something along those lines. As you could probably tell (assuming you've already seen the ask previously), this fic did deviate a bit from what they had discussed, but the concept is kinda the same. I guess? Idk, I'm tired rn-
> 
> Also, if you have Tumblr, please go follow the _metonic-ship_ blog, as well as Enigma's other blog _enigma--machine!_
> 
> I'll probably post the Shard/Sonic fic tomorrow, after I make some changes to it. Anyways, bye now!
> 
> Next up:
> 
> Fragmented- (Shard/Sonic) ~ Archie  
> 


	7. Fragmented (Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Archie Comics, ???-Genesis Wave ~~~ A "Broken Pieces" sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to make the ending of "Broken Pieces" non-ambiguous and give the two bois a happy ending anyways. You all can decide for yourselves if this ending is actually canon to its predecessor or not. I may write alternative endings to "Broken Pieces", buuuut I highly doubt it.
> 
> Also, this is apparently the longest fic I've written for this collection, lol!

_It turned out that the strange realm inside the Genesis Wave wasn’t all just an empty, pure white expanse. Well, it was an expanse. But it definitely wasn’t empty, if the light grey dragons with blood-red eyes chasing Sonic and Shard were anything to go by. Sonic kept a tight grip on Shard’s arm as they sped through the expanse, lest the mech’s turbine give out._

_Shard turned his head to look over his shoulder. “They’re still gaining on us!”_

_“I know, I know,” Sonic told him, speeding as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. “We’re almost there, I can feel it…” He could see a faint hint of colour swimming in the distance ahead. “Just need to keep pushing…” The blue hedgehog stretched a hand forward and leapt through the cloud-like barrier. He and Shard tumbled onto the rocky ground outside the barrier._

_“We… we got out,” Shard murmured in disbelief as he lay sprawled on the ground, stunned from both the impact and the fact that they were actually outside the Wave now. “We really got out…”_

_“Y-yeah,” Sonic gasped, pushing himself up onto his knees. “We did…” He lifted his head and saw the destruction spread out before him. Pieces of torn rock hovered freely in the air, and rivers of molten lava could be seen a ways ahead. Dead, blackened trees twisted up into the dark, clouded sky. White tendrils of light extending from the expanse behind them were stretching outwards, picking apart the planet piece by piece, tearing into matter like it was made of nothing but air._

_Sonic turned his head to look back over his shoulder. The expansion of the Wave itself seemed to have slowed drastically to the point where it seemed like it was no longer moving. It probably was still moving, but just too slow for Sonic to see it._

_Sure enough, Shard- who was also now looking back at the white light- confirmed his thoughts. “The Genesis Wave is moving too slowly for the naked eye to see. I’m not sure how much longer that’s gonna last though.”_

_Sonic nodded in response, helping Shard up to his feet. “We still need to find a way to get into the Cosmic Interstate before this thing consumes the rest of the planet.”_

_Reality around them seemed to glitch, chunks of matter flickering in and out of existence. Then matter seemed to warp, and events flashed by quickly before Sonic’s eyes. The next thing he knew, he and Shard were caught in a puddle of thick ooze that was up to their waists. Gooey tendrils were snaked around their bodies, trying to slowly tug them down to their doom. The Jeweled Sceptre was just ahead… and here was this grey, red-eyed monster- this product of the Genesis Wave- holding it in his hands. The monster was a Mobian echidna-looking creature with reptilian scales layered along his body. He had a pair of dragon-like wings, and just below these wings, on each side, were a set of three tentacles. In terms of attire, the creature wore pearly white robes with pale blue trim._

_The monster lifted his gaze to the two hedgehogs struggling in the muck._

_“This is what you’re after?” the monster asked, a hideous, sharp-toothed smile now spreading across his face. “You planned on using this to stop the Genesis Wave? To stop_ me??” _The smile morphed into a sneer. “Ungrateful wretches.” The monster then crushed the Jeweled Sceptre between his hands, letting the crumbling pieces of metal fall to the ground. The colour quickly faded from the gems inlaid in the sceptre, the jewels becoming nothing more than lifeless and colourless husks._

 _“You_ MONSTER!!” _Sonic tried to lunge forward with a spin-dash, but the tentacles wrapped around his body prevented him from doing so. Once again, he was too late. It seemed like he was too late all the time nowadays._

_The monster cackled maniacally, and slowly faded from the view of both hedgehogs like mist. The puddle that once entangled them also vanished, releasing them from its clutches. Sonic, on his knees, reached a hand forth and touched the destroyed remnants of the Jeweled Sceptre. “Sonic…” A metal hand settled on Sonic’s shoulder and pulled gently, urging him to turn around. “True Blue… c’mon… please? Please look at me.”_

_Sonic finally did. Emerald eyes met red eyes that were slowly changing back to green. He wrapped his arms around Shard, shuddering quietly. “That Sceptre was our only chance to stop the Wave… and now it’s gone.”_

_Shard picked up one of the pieces of the Sceptre with his hand, tilting it in the light. “… no, it’s not… gone. Not completely.” He paused, and pulled away from Sonic slightly to look him in the eye. “I have an idea, Sonic.”_

_Reality flickered and warped again, speeding up the passage of time, and Sonic suddenly found himself on the ground, clutching a nearly destroyed Shard in his arms. His lower legs had been replaced by a tangled mess of torn-apart circuitry and an arm was completely missing, along with several panels on other parts of his body. That wasn’t what frightened Sonic the most, however. What frightened him the most was the fact that the Power Gem in Shard’s chest was smashed and his optical screen- which should currently be occupied by a set of digitised green pupils- was deathly blank._

_Approximately five feet away stood that monster, Genesis Wave’s version of the Grim Reaper, who could do nothing but laugh mockingly at them. “Oh, this is_ delicious,” _the monster growled with a smile as he looked down upon them. “Absolutely delicious! Please wait until I go get some popcorn before you start the waterworks- I don’t want to miss a_ second.”

_Something inside Sonic simply snapped._

_He gently lay Shard’s body down on the ground, unable to look at the destroyed remains of the robot he’d fallen in love with any longer. The blue hedgehog clenched his fists and closed his eyes, tears slowly trickling down the sides of his face. “You took my world from me… my friends from me… Shard from me… give me one reason not to destroy you right here and now.”_

_“Because you can’t?” the monster offered, crossing his arms and watching the distraught Sonic in amusement. “What’re you gonna do, hedgie- talk me to death?”_

_Sonic didn’t answer, eyes still closed. The blue began to fade from his fur, slowly darkening into a jet black. Strange clouds of black mist began to form around the hedgehog as he clenched his fists tighter. And when he opened his eyes, there was only a white void of nothingness inside them._

_He stood up, a dark smile now playing across his lips. “Nope. I’m done talking. What am I gonna do now? Now, I’m gonna make you, Eggman, and his pals sorry you_ ever _messed with me.” Sonic lifted his hands and the clouds of mist surrounding him swarmed into the space between them, condensing to form something that seemed to resemble a sword. He lifted up the sword, his smirk growing wider. “Now…_ fight me.”

_The battle itself was a whirlwind of a blur. Sonic could only recall bits and pieces. The one thing he could remember clearly was his sinking his sword into the monster’s chest, finally killing him._

_And then after that, Sonic remembered nothing._

Sonic lay in bed, sighing softly as he buried his face further into Shard’s chest. He had no idea where that power had even manifested itself from. Whatever it was, while Sonic knew it was Chaos Energy, it also felt… different. Normally Chaos Energy felt warm and soft, like sunlight on your skin. This energy felt cold and almost dead. Like the deep insides of a dark cave.

That different Chaos Energy felt very _wrong._ While his normal Super form was fed by his desire to protect the people he cared about, this form… he knew it had been fueled by his rage. Perhaps that was part of how it had manifested, but there were likely other factors.

But what were those other factors?

“Stop thinking so loudly, True Blue,” Shard murmured, pulling Sonic into a tighter embrace. “Get some sleep.” He pressed his lips to the hedgehog’s forehead. “You need it.”

“I _can’t_ sleep,” Sonic told him, sighing softly.

“Why is that?” Shard asked, pulling back slightly so he could look into Sonic’s eyes. “C’mon, Sonic. I really don’t wanna go poking around in your head for the answer.”

Sonic sighed again, putting his hand to his brows and closing his eyes he tried to come up with a response. “What if I’m not the hero I’m supposed to be?” he asked after a long moment, lowering his hand and opening his eyes. “Shard, everyone I knew and loved was _gone._ Sally, Tails, Knux… and _you_. Losing you was the final straw. And something happened to me. I’m not sure what, but…” He paused, and decided it would be better to just show Shard what happened. Or what Sonic could remember of what had transpired, anyway. So he closed his eyes and placed a hand on Shard’s titanium cheek, transmitting the fragmented memories through their telepathic-like bond.

Sonic wasn’t sure exactly how this bond came to be- perhaps it had been created when he had restored Shard and the rest of the multiverse with that strange Chaos Energy.

“Oh, Sonic…” Shard murmured softly. Sonic’s eyes flicked downward as shame washed over him. “Look at me.” The blue hedgehog didn’t move. “Please… Sonic, look at me… please?” Sonic finally lifted his eyes, expecting to see hate and disgust in the mech’s eyes. But he saw none of that. Just… love and sadness. “What you did… you brought back everyone who was erased. You saved the whole multiverse from being rewritten. You were even able deroboticise Sally and bring me back from the dead. That’s something that Super Sonic, or even Ultra Sonic couldn’t do.”

“But it just felt _wrong,”_ Sonic told him, looking down again. “Whatever power I was wielding, it just felt _wrong._ I could _feel_ it feeding on my anger… Shard, what if it happens again, and I wind up doing something I might regret? What if I hurt someone I care about? Or worse, what if-”

“You won’t,” Shard interrupted, his voice steady with certainty. He moved his hand to Sonic’s chest and stroked the fur there as he asked, “And you wanna know how I know?” Sonic didn’t answer, at least not verbally or with body-language.

 _Yes,_ came the telepathic response.

“Because you _are_ a good person, Sonic,” Shard explained. “I knew it when I met you that you’re good. And you showed me that life is something to be valued and protected. Bad people… bad people like Eggman and Naugus don’t value life. They don’t protect it. They destroy it. So whatever power you used fed on your anger. So what? You still stopped the Genesis Wave. You still did exactly what you do every day, Sonic. You saved the world. You saved the whole multiverse. You _are_ a hero. _My_ hero.” A small smile appeared on Sonic’s face as the metal hedgehog spoke. “And a pretty good lookin’ one at that.”

Sonic laughed quietly and shook his head, his smile growing a bit wider. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Shard’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Before Shard could respond in kind, Sonic’s dog Muttski leapt onto the bed and promptly slobbered the robot in the face with a lick of his tongue. **“Muttski wants some cuddles,”** Muttski said with a yip, now licking Sonic in the face. **“Can Muttski have some cuddles?”**

Shard chuckled in amusement, having been able to understand the Mobini dog through his telepathic link with Sonic. “Why not?” He reached up and scratched Muttski behind the ears. The dog promptly flopped, sprawling on top of both hedgehogs.

“Something tells me we’re not gonna be able to get up tomorrow morning,” Sonic observed as Muttski instantly started snoring.

“Fine by me,” Shard said, smirking and hugging Sonic tighter. “Now we’ll have more snuggle time.”

“You’re _enjoying_ this.” It wasn’t a question.

“Mmmhmm,” came the reply. Shard kissed Sonic’s head again. “Now go to sleep already, or I’ll tattle to your mom.”

“That’s pretty low,” Sonic grumbled, but the amusement was evident in his voice.

“Sonic.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and sleep.”

“… fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sonic transformation depicted in this fic, as you could probably tell, is basically an alternate version of the Dark Super Sonic from _Sonic X._
> 
> Coming next:  
> 1\. For Me? (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ IDW Comics  
> 2\. What's With the Cape? (Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ AU  
> 3\. {Title Pending} (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Game-verse  
> 4\. {Title Pending} (Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Archie Online Comics


	8. For Me? (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ IDW Comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in some references to TheEnigmaMachine's Metonic fic "The Monty Hall Problem"- which was actually THE very FIRST Metonic fic here on AO3! You all should check it out when you get the chance! 
> 
> Also, I'm not a flower expert, so if I messed up in terms of that please let me know. I relied on Google for information on that topic, so it may not be accurate, I really don't know for sure.

As he walked along the beach, Metal pulled a particularly sorry-looking petal off one of the flowers clutched in his clawed hand. He really did try his best to obtain the most optimal bunch of flowers for his objective.

_< Scanning… flowers appear to be at maximum sensory appeal. Commencing with Standard Hedgehog Courting Protocol. Scanning for primary target…>_ _

Metal spied Sonic sprawled out on a towel several feet away, shaded from the sun by an umbrella and sunglasses propped up over his face. The robotic hedgehog hesitated for a moment, looking back down at the collection of flowers in his hand to make sure they were in good-looking order, before approaching. As Sonic spotted the mech moving towards him out of the corner of his eye, he pulled off his sunglasses and turned his head, blinking quickly in astonishment.

“Metal??” Sonic addressed, his mouth growing dry as he took in the bizarre sight. Here was his rival- the one who on more than one occasion expressed a deep hatred for him- now standing two feet away from him while clutching a bunch of _flowers._ “Look, I really just wanna take it easy right now, so whatever it is, can it wait?”

 _< Analysing… subject appears to be confused. Unit must clarify intentions in order to proceed with Standard Hedgehog Courting Protocol.>__ Metal lifted his other hand and began to sign to Sonic as best he could without damaging the flowers. _“These are for you.”_

“… for me?” Sonic asked, his bewilderment only increasing. “They’re for _me??”_ Metal gave a sharp nod of his head and leaned over, holding the plants out for the other hedgehog to take. After a long moment, Sonic took them. The Mobian sniffed the flowers curiously. “They smell good. Thanks!”

 _“You are welcome,”_ Metal signed in response. _“May I sit?”_

Sonic was clearly startled by the question. His sworn enemy just brought him flowers. Now he wants to sit with him. After a couple of seconds, the hedgehog nodded, unable to speak. What was he supposed to say?? Metal promptly settled down next to Sonic, legs stretched out in a way that would be most uncomfortable for an organic.

 _“Thank you,”_ Metal signed.

“No problem,” Sonic replied, sniffing the flowers again. They really did smell good. They also appeared to be a shade of blue, though he knew from Cream that technically “true blue flowers” didn’t exist- not that it mattered. For one, he’d zoned out during her very lengthy and confusing explanation about flower pigmentation, and two, as far as Sonic was concerned, the colour was close enough. He figured that’s what Metal had thought too, and it was the thought that counted. “So, you mind me asking what this is all ‘bout?”

Metal turned his head to look at Sonic, processing the question and trying to come up with the right response.

_< Analysing… calculating list of probable appropriate responses…>__

_< I hate you/I like you/I love you>__

The first option was obviously a no go. And “I like you” was too vague. “I like you” had more than one meaning, and it did not convey the full extent of his feelings. So that left the third option.

_< I hate you/I like you/ **I love you** >__

_< Response confirmed. Rerouting to language matrix…>__

And so Metal signed to Sonic those words. _“I love you.”_ He could tell by the Mobian’s pupil dilation and sudden increase in heart rate that his message had indeed been received and understood. Sonic’s body had also stiffened considerably. Was he… uncomfortable with this revelation? Did he not return the feelings?

Sonic swallowed hard and looked down. “M- Metal… I…”

_< Analysing currently available options…>__

_< Stay/leave>__

This was a mistake. Metal had made a mistake.

_< Stay/ **leave** >__

The mech started to get back up, turbine already starting to hum, when Sonic sat up in a flash and grabbed his wrist. “Wait- wait a sec-!” Metal stopped. He looked down at the other hedgehog, tilting his head in confusion. “You can’t say something like that to me and then just run off!” Sonic stood up, his eyes locked with Metal’s. “Do you… do you really feel that way about me?”

Metal nodded slowly.

Sonic stood still for a long moment, as if contemplating something. Then he asked, “How long?” Metal lifted up his free hand and raised two fingers. “Two… two days?” The robot shook his head. “Weeks?” He shook his head again. _“Months?”_ Metal nodded this time. Sonic sighed, running his empty hand through his quills.

His rival had been in love with him for two months. What was he supposed to do with this information? He couldn’t say the words back- he didn’t know Metal well at all, and it was kind of hard to to get to know someone in the first place if they’re trying to kill you all the time.

Maybe, they could fix that. Together.

“Tell you what,” Sonic started, releasing his mechanical twin’s hand. “Let’s… let’s hang out and get to know each other better. Outside of fighting. And then maybe… after a little while we can talk more about your feelings for me, and… and how I feel about you.”

Metal didn’t move for several seconds. Finally, he signed in response, _“This is acceptable.”_

Sonic smiled in relief. “Okay, good to know! Now c’mon, let’s sit down and chill while it’s still light out.” He sat back down on his beach towel and gently patted the space next to him. A clear invitation, of which Metal gladly took. While the mech was slightly disappointed that his love interest didn’t say whether or not he returned the feelings, this new arrangement suited Metal just fine. After all, the fact that the hedgehog didn't outright reject him was somewhat promising. Perhaps, given time, Sonic would someday tell him.

But for now, Metal was just happy to be here with Sonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next:  
> 1\. What's With the Cape? (Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ AU  
> 2\. Dance With Me (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Game-verse  
> 3\. Better Off (Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Archie Online Comics


	9. What's With the Cape? (Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I label this specifically as AU (especially considering quite a few of my earlier fics in this collection would also qualify as AU)? Uhhh, no idea. I just felt like it?

“I beg your pardon?” Neo Metal Sonic sat in his titanium throne, one leg crossed over the other and red eyes narrowed into slits as he glared down it his organic twin, Sonic the Hedgehog. Neo still couldn’t quite comprehend the utter stupidity of the question Sonic had asked.

 _That_ was the Mobian’s opening line for the day??

“I asked, ‘What’s with the cape?’” Sonic repeated. The blue hedgehog had his arms crossed and a wide smirk on his face as he looked up at Neo. “It doesn’t even look like an actual cape!”

“My fashion choices do not concern you,” Neo declared with a beep of annoyance. “And insults will not get you anywhere.”

“That’s what I’ve got my speed for- _duh!”_

Neo lifted a metal hand and rubbed his brow in irritation, standing up. “Are you done yet, hedgehog? I have more important things to be doing than appeasing your boredom.”

“Are you kidding?” Sonic snarked back with a small laugh. “I’m just getting _started!”_

This had become something of a pattern. Sonic would break into Neo’s throne room, they would fight, and regardless of who won, they would both walk away mostly unscathed. Of course, it hadn’t always been this way- in fact, it hadn’t even started out this way. It just was something that had started out as a bitter hatred of one another as they fought viciously, each trying to land the final blow on the other. More often than not, it would wind up being a stalemate, and Sonic eventually would have to escape his rival’s fortress before he ran out of energy entirely (Neo hadn’t even thought it possible that the hedgehog could be tired out, and yet, it was clearly possible).

Over the years, a sort of silent agreement molded between them. The fights became less deadly and started to resemble a sort of very aggressive sparring. The bitter hatred melted and reformed into a sort of fondness easily masked by witty banter. Neo secretly found himself looking forward to when Sonic would arrive, not that he would ever admit it. He looked forward to the fight, of course. There was nothing else about their encounters that he enjoyed.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

In any case, Sonic was here now, and since it appeared the hedgehog wasn’t going to leave anytime soon, Neo might as well indulge him. The shape-shifting mech leapt down from his throne directly towards Sonic, a fist raised to hit him. The Mobian sped out of the way, naturally, and Neo was forced to activate his turbine before he smacked into the floor.

Sonic still had that stupid smirk on his face, and what’s more, he had the audacity to blow Neo a kiss- which caught the latter very much off-guard. The mechanical overlord stared at him, unmoving as he attempted and failed to calculate the next move he should make. Sonic's smirk only grew, and spin-dashed towards Neo. He hit his robotic twin in the chest, knocking him back into the wall.

Neo bounced off the wall and hit the floor with a _clank._ Oh, it was on now.

He scrabbled to his feet and- with the help of his turbine- rocketed towards Sonic’s legs. Neo hit his target, and the other hedgehog was sent flying off his feet and face-planting. “Owww!” Sonic rubbed his chin in pain as he slowly sat up. _“That_ was low- even for you.” Neo didn’t respond. Instead, he settled onto the floor and waited as his rival got to his feet. Sonic turned around, a thoughtful expression now on his face.

Neo didn’t even know that was possible for Sonic either- usually the hedgehog seemed to be the “do first, think never” type. Was the Mobian perhaps concocting a new strategy?

“Hey… Neo? Can I ask you something?” Sonic’s voice sounded unusually serious for once. Another thing Neo didn’t think was possible.

“You may speak,” the mech answered, tilting his head in puzzlement. Sonic scratched his ear nervously, now hesitant to even talk. Why was that? Was something troubling him? Neo was not sure why the idea of something troubling Sonic bothered him so much. “Is something the matter?”

“I guess… kinda?” Sonic was now tugging on his gloves. “What are we, Neo?”

Neo tilted his head in confusion. What were they? What sort of question was that?? They were not enemies- at least, not of the traditional variety. That much was obvious. But he got the feeling that there was something else in Sonic’s query, something he couldn’t see. Neo needed more data. “Explain.”

Sonic let out a shaky sigh and looked away for a moment, then back at Neo. It was unnerving to see the Mobian so… _distressed._ “How long have we been fighting?”

“Three years, six months, eight days, four hours, thirty minutes, sixteen seconds and counting,” Neo replied.

“You ever think that maybe… we…” Sonic sighed again. “I feel… like… I kinda… I feel there’s some unspoken thing between us. Or at least on my end, there is.”

“I take it that you are not referring to our current arrangement,” Neo said.

Sonic nodded. “Yeah, it’s… not that exactly… I mean, I guess it kinda has to do with that but- what I’m trying to say is-” He shook his head. “Never mind, it’s not important… let’s just get back to what we were doing-” Sonic stopped talking when he realised that Neo had gotten closer to him. He stiffened a bit when he felt Neo’s hands on his elbows. The shape-shifting robot wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing right now.

But if he was right…

“Neo?” Sonic’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Neo didn’t say a word, instead sliding his hands up the other hedgehog’s arms and cupping his face. And without further ado, he leaned in, pressing his muzzle to Sonic’s lips. Sonic stiffened further for a few seconds, and then relaxed into the kiss. He snaked his arms around Neo’s waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

It was at least a minute before they parted.

Neo stared at Sonic awkwardly, uncertain as to what to say next. The hedgehog smiled at him reassuringly, settling a hand on his mechanical twin’s cheek. “I didn’t know you were that good of a kisser, or I might’ve done that sooner.”

Neo could only beep in embarrassment.

Sonic smirked, thoroughly amused by the bot’s lack of words. And then, with the hand that was still pressed to Neo’s metallic cheek, Sonic guided him back to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even plan on ending the fic in this way, but I'm just like a simp for Mets and Sonic smooching, so them smooching is what you all got lol. Also, I snuck in some tiny references to She-Ra. Kudos to you if you spotted them!


	10. Dance With Me (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Game-verse

Sonic tugged distastefully at his bowtie as he leaned against the wall in the corner, his green eyes lazily scanning the crowd of dancers and their partners, looking for nothing and no one in particular. He and his friends had been invited by the Princess of Soleanna herself to come to the Festival of the Sun due to their many heroics over the years. And unfortunately, Sonic’s friends were _insistent_ that they go to have some “fun.” He was beginning to wonder if their definition of fun differed from his. Surprisingly- and, much to his relief- Amy hadn’t asked him to dance with her. Perhaps she’d caught on to his foul mood on their way to the Festival, and decided it would be a really bad idea to push it. 

Which it probably was.

The worst part was the fact that he had to wear this stupid tux. The fabric was making his skin itch like crazy, and he was beginning to get a bit sweaty due to his fur. Next time, he’s just going to bail the next instant they’re invited somewhere. Maybe hide out somewhere for a little while.

Without warning, a titanium hand snaked out from inside the crowd and grabbed Sonic’s. It jerked him forward, and within three seconds flat, Sonic found himself face to face with none other than his first-ever rival, Metal Sonic. Before the hedgehog could say a word, he felt Metal snaking his arm around his waist and his unoccupied hand settling on the small of his back.

“Dance with me,” the mech commanded, his tone leaving no room for a refusal.

Okay, maybe this wouldn’t bore him out of his mind after all. Sonic settled his free hand on Metal’s shoulder. Surprisingly, the robotic hedgehog was also wearing a suit. And Sonic had to admit, the bot did really look good in a tie.

“Y’know, normally people would ask, ‘May I have this dance?’” Sonic told Metal as the two of them slowly swayed to the music. He didn’t wait for the other to say anything, as he continued, “So, what’s Egghead planning this time?”

“Pardon?” Metal tilted his head.

“Well, if you’re here, then Eggman’s gotta be here too, right?” Sonic asked. “Wait, how’d you even get in here anyway? Security’s pretty tight.”

“You assume that I am not here of my own accord,” Metal said. “You assume too much for your own good, hedgehog. And to answer your question as to my infiltration of this building, it was simple enough given that the guards clearly have problems with their eyesight. They mistook me for _you.”_

If Sonic’s hands weren’t currently occupied, he’d facepalm in frustration and annoyance. Of course. Humans had a really bad habit of mixing him up with other hedgehogs, even Shadow- whose colour scheme was so different that the fact that anyone, let alone the whole world, could mix them up was absolutely unbelievable.

Even his own friends seemed to have the same problem, which was both annoying and a bit concerning.

“Heh, yeah, that happens a lot,” Sonic replied, chuckling quietly.

The song currently playing died down, and then switched over to something a little bit more energetic. “So it would seem.” Metal suddenly swung Sonic into a dip, slightly startling the aforementioned Mobian in his arms.

“You get used to it after a while,” Sonic added, sliding his hand off his partner’s shoulder and settling his arm around Metal’s neck. “So if Eggman didn’t send you, _why_ are you here?”

“It is none of your concern.” Metal pulled Sonic back up and they swung away from each other standing apart, side by side with only their tangled fingers for connection, before swinging back together into each other’s arms.

Step.

Dip and rise.

Swing and return.

Step.

Step.

Swing and return.

Dip.

“It’s my concern if you plan on hurting anyone tonight,” Sonic retorted.

Metal beeped in annoyance, pulling Sonic back up. “I assure you, no harm will come to anyone here unless they get in my way.”

“Ah, so you _are_ planning something!”

“Think what you will,” Metal growled. “I have _no_ interest in verbal spar at this moment.”

Sonic smirked, and then suddenly dipped Metal. “Really? Cause I’m in the mood for verbal spar right now.”

Metal tightened his grip on Sonic’s hand ever so slightly as he forced himself back upright. “And I believe that _I_ am the one _leading_ this dance. Not you.”

“You’re no fun,” Sonic told him, sticking his tongue out at his twin.

“You are positively insufferable,” Metal shot back. His eyes flicked to the side, and he could see at least three of Sonic’s friends watching them in shock. If Metal could smile, he would be doing so right now. He locked his gaze with Sonic’s again.

“I umm… I’m actually kinda glad you’re here though,” Sonic admitted, wincing. His heart was racing like no tomorrow, his body sweating a bit more than it was earlier- and his partner’s unexpected body heat really wasn’t helping. In more ways than one. All that aside however, he really was glad that Metal was here.

“You are?” Metal narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “And why is that?”

“I just expected tonight to be boring,” Sonic explained. “I didn’t even wanna come in the first place, but my friends wanted to go, so I just went along with it to make them happy.”

“You do not enjoy spending time with your friends?”

“No- I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that! I just… this normally isn’t my idea of a good time,” Sonic murmured. He then raised his voice back up a little as he said, “My idea of a good time usually involves running, smashing stuff, and saving the world from Egghead.”

“You have not thought of taking the time to find out if you would enjoy doing other things?” Metal asked, tilting his head again. “It sounds to me as if you have little to no life outside of stopping the Doctor’s plans.”

“Wha- that’s not- I _do_ have other interests, you Metalhead!”

“Name three, and if you are able to do so without deception, then I will retract my earlier statement,” Metal told him. “The Doctor recently installed me with a lie detector, so do not think you can get away with lying to me.”

“…”

“That is what I thought,” Metal declared smugly.

“Why would Eggman install you with a lie detector??”

“He did not,” Metal answered, dipping Sonic again. “I merely said that to see how you would react. Given your hesitation, it can be assumed that my earlier statement of your life- or lack thereof- is accurate. Therefore, I win!”

Despite his annoyance at having actually been duped by Metal, Sonic couldn’t help but laugh at the mech’s last few words. He really did seem to enjoy turning _everything_ into a competition. “Oh, Mets,” he murmured fondly, looking into his partner’s crimson eyes. “Don’t ever change.” Metal was so close. So close. All it would take to close the distance between them was a little pull from either partner, and they would-

“Sonic!” Great. Perfect timing, Amy.

The disappointment at having this moment interrupted rolled off of Sonic in waves. Because he and Metal _were_ having a moment. Metal pulled Sonic up, glancing over at Amy briefly- who was clearly glaring at him with her arms crossed- before looking back at Sonic. As though he could sense the other hedgehog’s disappointment, he said loud and clear, “Race you.”

And with that, Metal sped to the exit.

Sonic smiled, looking after the mech before turning his gaze to Amy. “Sorry, Ames, but-”

Amy sighed, lowering her arms and shaking her head sadly. “It’s… it’s fine, Sonic. Just go.” Sonic nodded, his smile disappearing. He couldn’t help but feel bad for her, despite the fact that they were definitely _not_ a couple and _never_ would be. Perhaps Amy was finally starting to accept that. As if she had read his thoughts, she added, “I’ll be okay, Sonic. Go on- don’t keep him waiting.”

Sonic didn’t say a word in response. What was he supposed to say? I’m sorry? I’m sorry that I’m not interested in you in that way? I’m sorry that I only like you as a friend? No. Saying things like that would be like rubbing salt in the wound. After a couple of seconds, Sonic turned away from her and raced out the exit, leaving nothing but a blue trail in his wake.

He’d figure out what to tell her later. Right now, he had a race to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really need more fics of Metal and Sonic dancing. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this fic- I know I had fun writing it! I might write a sequel fic to this one too, who knows? Hmmm... plans are starting to form here. Okay, yeah, I'm definitely gonna write a sequel fic to this, once I get the next one out of the way.
> 
> Next up:  
> 1\. Better Off (Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Archie Online Comics  
> 2\. {Title Pending} (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Game-verse (this will be the sequel fic)


	11. Program (Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Archie Sonic Online Comics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously titled "Better Off, Part I" ~ Takes place before the fanfic [Phase Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026350/chapters/65979229)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out to be a LOT longer than I thought it would, so I'm gonna split it into two or three parts. Also, I'm not 100% satisfied with my portrayal of Uncle Chuck, so I may end up rewriting part of this fic, Idk. Also, this fic takes place in the Archie Online version of the comics, in which the Genesis Wave never happened. You should check out their comics, they're AWESOME! Sure, it takes a while for them to publish them, but that's a good thing cause we're getting quality content and it's worth the wait. Here's the link to their site!:  
>    
> <http://archiesoniconline.com/>

Shard watched as Sonic and Sally walked down the street side by side, shoulders brushing as they talked and laughed together. The robot felt a sharp sting in his chest, and he had to turn away. The Power Gem imbedded in his torso shuddered with the pain, swirling clouds of blood-red energy billowing out inside the crystal and mixing in with the green. The red energy quickly faded as the green swarmed around it and consumed it. These _feelings_. He knew he shouldn’t have these feelings, that they would never be requited.

Shard had to go and fall in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

He was more than happy that Sally was back, yes. And the other Freedom Fighters, both the secret faction and the not-secret one, were elated about her return. It was as if the whole world had become lighter. Yes, there was still Naugus and his butt-kisser Geoffrey they had to deal with, and Eggman was still as big a threat as ever. But to have some success after all this pain and suffering no doubt provided a boost in morale.

And Sonic.

Sonic finally had Sally back.

Deep down, in a small crevice tucked away between his wires and circuit boards, a small piece of Shard almost wished she _hadn’t_ come back. The rest of him felt ashamed for this- it was _wrong_ , whole-heartedly _wrong_ for him to feel that way. Purge. He needed to have these feelings purged from his system. Before it got worse, to the point where he might make a mistake somewhere down the line that could cost them all everything they fought for.

So before his CPU commanded them to, his legs began carrying him towards Sir Charles’- a.k.a. Uncle Chuck- workshop. Within a few minutes, he was at the front door, opening it to step inside. “Hey- Gramps?”

Chuck groaned as he lifted his head up from the worktable, blinking slowly as he looked at Shard with a tired expression. “Shard- what are you doing here? Your maintenance check-up isn’t for another two weeks.”

“I know,” Shard told him, sitting down on one of the few stools not currently occupied by tools. “I’m uhh… here to ask a favour.”

“Oh?” Chuck raised a bushy eyebrow and a small smile made an appearance on his muzzle. “And here I thought I was going to have to sit through listening to you make smart-alecky comments about my age.”

“Well, I could if you wanted me to, old man,” Shard shot back, laughing a bit at what the Mobian had said. If there was anything Chuck was good at aside from building things and making chili-dogs (while Shard had never eaten one himself, Sonic was constantly yammering about how good they tasted), it was making people laugh. Shard had come to view the guy as the father he’d never had.

Robotnik positively _stunk_ at parenting. That was putting it lightly.

“No thank you,” Chuck said, standing up and stretching his limbs, all the while wincing when a couple joints popped. “Keep your comments to yourself for now, and maybe I’ll help you. What seems to be the problem?”

“I… ummm…” Shard looked down at his metal hand, which was currently sitting in his lap. “Is there any way… that… is there any way you can alter my programming?” He lifted his gaze again to meet Chuck’s. “To delete certain emotions having to do with… with a… specific person??… I’m not sure if the fact that my mind is inside this thing-” He tapped on his Power Gem for reference. “-might affect the necessary procedures or not.”

Chuck stared at the mechanical hedgehog for a moment, trying to process this information. Shard wanted to delete emotions involving a specific person. He’d figured something like this might come up sooner or later. He just didn’t expect it to be the sooner. “Can I ask why?”

“… I… I’m in love with someone,” Shard replied, looking down again. His voice so quiet that it was barely above a whisper. “And I know they’ll never love me back- not in that way…” He shuddered softly. “He’s always had his eyes on someone else, someone a thousand times better, and I’m just _me_ , and it hurts- it _hurts_ so much-” The mech’s voice crackled, and his optics flickered on and off for a second before returning to normal. “- I don’t know what to do. I can’t keep these feelings. If I do, I could put everyone and everything at risk-”

“I’m going to stop you there,” Chuck interrupted. When Shard opened his mouth to say more, the Mobian lifted a hand for silence. The robot went quiet. “Emotions are a normal part of all our lives, Shard, including yours. They’re an important part of who we are, and an important part of who you are too. There are risks, yes. And there will be hurt. That’s just the way things are-”

“But-”

“Let me finish. You’re not the only one with feelings here, Shard. For us Mobians, it’s not so easy. We don’t have an off-switch for certain emotions. We just try our best to learn to live with them, even if the feelings bring us pain.” He let out a tired sigh, rubbing his brow as he considered what to say next. “Look- ultimately, the decision is up to you. And assuming you want to go through with this, we still need figure out if it’s even possible to do it. But I feel you should think- and I mean really _think_ \- about it, and decide if this is something you truly want to do.”

“This _is_ what I want to do,” Shard told him, his voice trembling slightly.

“Shard-” Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shard. Please. Just take a few days to really think about it, alright? If not for yourself, then for me. If you still want to do it by then, then I’ll help you. Just _please_. Think about it.”

“Okay,” Shard murmured.

“Thank you,” Chuck replied with a relieved huff. He walked towards the bot and gently patted his metal shoulder pad. After a couple of seconds, he stopped patting and merely rested his hand on Shard’s shoulder. “Have you told him yet?”

“What?” Shard lifted his head to look at Chuck. “N- no- and I don’t plan to- I know he wouldn’t- he won’t feel-”

“Tell him,” Chuck said gently. “It’s the only way to know for sure.”

“The only thing I’ll do is make him feel guilty,” Shard muttered. “I _can’t_ do that to him. I _won’t.”_ Chuck sighed again, letting his hand fall away from the mech’s shoulder. Shard wasn’t listening to him, and at this rate, he probably never would. He was just so _stubborn._

Like his nephew.

“I should probably go,” Shard said quietly, getting up from the stool. Chuck didn’t respond. Casting one more glance towards the Mobian, who wasn’t even looking at him now, the bot walked to the workshop door and left.

* * *

Shard stood outside the front door of Sonic’s house, debating whether or not to knock. He replayed Chuck’s words over and over again in his head. _“It’s the only way to know for sure.”_ He sighed, rubbing his face nervously with his hand. Chuck was right, much as he hated to admit it. At least if Shard got rejected here and now, he wouldn’t have to live with the pain that followed. That was of course assuming that Chuck could actually help him get rid of these feelings.

So with this thought in mind, he finally lifted his hand and knocked.

A few seconds passed, and the door swung open, revealing none other than Bernie- Sonic’s mother. She smiled at Shard pleasantly and greeted him with a “Hello, would you like to come in?”

Shard accepted her offer before any second thoughts could make themselves known. He _had_ to do this. “Thanks,” he said, following her inside. “Is Sonic here-”

“Did someone call for me?” Sonic was directly behind him. Shard stiffened and his voice chip crackled. “You alright there, Goldilocks?” the aqua-furred Mobian asked, a hint of tease in his voice.

“G- Goldi- Goldilocks??” Shard sputtered at the name. Thin red lines appeared on his optical screen directly below his eyes as embarrassment flooded him. “I- I-”

“How about you boys take this to the sitting room,” Bernie suggested, smiling in amusement at them. “Perhaps you can introduce Shard to Muttski, Sonic?”

“Oh, yeah! Muttski’s gonna love him!” Before Shard could get a word in, Sonic had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him into the sitting room. Muttski himself was sprawled on the floor, and upon spotting the two hedgehogs was up on his paws in an instant. The Mobini canine lunged forward and pounced on Shard, sending him- and in turn Sonic- tumbling to the floor.

“Owww,” Sonic groaned, wincing in pain. His back was really going to be bruised later. He turned his head to look at Shard, who was currently having his face slobbered on by Muttski. The dog stopped long enough to look at Sonic and _ruff_ at him.

Sonic’s jaw dropped slightly, and his face inexplicably went beet red in two seconds flat.

Muttski clambered off of Shard finally, and dropped into a sprawl on the floor once more. Shard shared a look with Sonic, whose face was still red. “That’s- that’s Muttski,” Sonic told him.

Shard nodded in response. “Figured. You okay there, True Blue? You look-”

“I’m fine,” Sonic cut him off abruptly, pushing himself into a sitting positon and then standing up. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He offered a hand to the mech, who was looking up at him with a puzzled expression. But he didn’t question it, and took Sonic’s hand. It was warm and soft and-

 _Stop it, Shard,_ he told himself. _Focus._

Sonic helped him to his feet, and then they both took opposite ends of the living room couch. Where Bernie was now, Shard had no idea. Perhaps she had gone to do other things? Sonic interrupted the bot’s train of thought, asking, “So, what’s up?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you came here for a reason, right?” Sonic crossed one leg over the other as he regarded his guest with a carefully controlled, calm expression. “Is it personal or mission-related? Or am I not allowed to know?” While the hedgehog was still unaware of Shard’s affiliation with the Secret Freedom Fighters, he did know that the former badnik was definitely involved in something. He just had no idea what, and probably never would know.

“Personal,” Shard answered, his voice lowering slightly.

_This is a mistake-_

_You shouldn’t be here-_

_You shouldn’t be doing this-_

_He’s suffered enough-_

_You’re selfish-_

_You don’t deserve him-_

_He doesn’t need you._

_He doesn’t_ want _you._

“Shard?” Concern creeped into Sonic’s voice. “Are… are you okay…?” Shard looked away from the other hedgehog, completely silent aside from the many gears whirring inside his body. He should leave. Yes, he should leave. Before he made a mistake that would without a doubt hurt Sonic- something Shard would never want.

He stood up from the couch, determined to leave before he made a mess of things.

“W-wait- wait a second-!” Sonic was up in a flash, grabbing the metal hedgehog’s hand to stop him. Shard whipped his head around to look at the Mobian. His eyes flicked down at their connected hands, and then back to Sonic’s face again.

Sonic’s eyes were just like his hand.

They were warm and soft and… inviting. Shard felt that sharp pain in his chest again, and his Power Gem swirled with conflicting shades of green and red- each cloud of energy fighting the other for dominance.

“Shard, we’re friends,” Sonic said softly. “I’m here to help to if you need me. If you want me to.” His voice was sincere- he genuinely wanted to help if he could.

“This… you can’t help me with this,” Shard told him softly. “I wish you could. I really do. But…”

_I’m scared-_

_I think you’ll hate me-_

_I know you’ll hate me-_

_I can’t hurt you-_

_I don’t_ want _to hurt you-_

“Maybe at least talking about whatever’s wrong might make you feel better?” Sonic asked, squeezing Shard’s hand.

“I-” Shard’s voice chip crackled again. It must be malfunctioning. He should have it looked at, before it gets worse. “I- I can’t-” Was it him, or did the lights seem to be brighter now all of a sudden? His internal body temperature had also risen considerably- no doubt due to the amount of power that was running through his neural net as he tried to process and condense his thoughts. His internal fans kicked on in an attempt to cool himself down before he overheated.

“Sh- Shard!” Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders now and shook him gently in an attempt to get the bot’s attention. “Talk to me! Please!”

“I don’t- d- I don’t- I- I just-” Shard’s voice squelched a bit, and he shook his head. “I’m f-fine- I’m just overheating- I’ll go to the worksh-work-” Sonic didn’t wait for him to finish, instead scooping the mech up into his arms bridal-style. “S-Sonic-” The hedgehog was already speeding out of the house, former badnik in tow.

One way or another, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd translate what Muttski said- er, barked, rather- to Sonic when he was busy slobbering all over poor Shard.
> 
> Muttski Translation: **Muttski approves! Muttski likes Sonic's new boyfriend!**
> 
> If anyone has any thoughts on how to improve this chapter, please let me know! Thanks, and see you all next time!


	12. Better Late Than Never: Metonic Ship Week 2019 ~ Books (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Sonic the Hedgehog OVA (Abridged Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm pretty late to doing the Metonic ship week stuff, and I really don't want to wait a whole year before I do write for Metonic ship week, I've decided to do it now instead. So the next six chapters will consist of the Metonic Ship Week themes! Unfortunately, I doubt I'll be able to do them all this week, not just because I started mid-week, but also because I'll be travelling this weekend, and probably won't be able to write anything for at least three days. 
> 
> Which gives me plenty of time to plan, I s'pose.
> 
> This also means that part two of "Better Off" and the sequel to "Dance With Me" are going to be delayed, which is probably a good thing because it means I'll have more time to plan them out and all that.

Taking Metal to the library clearly wasn’t the best idea. First off, he decided it would be a great idea to build a book fort in the middle of one of the aisles. Secondly, he couldn’t stay quiet for more than five seconds at a time, and whenever he wanted to draw Sonic’s attention to something he would practically shout “Heeyyyy, cutie!” across from the aisle to where Sonic was sitting reading a comic- drawing not only the Mobian’s attention, but also the attention of the other people in the library. Finally- and this was the last straw for the librarian on duty- Metal went ahead and switched out her black coffee for motor oil because she was “mean to me.”

So, having been kicked out after testing the librarian’s patience for the last time, Metal and Sonic now stood in line at one of the nearby chili dog stands. “I’m not saying you’re a bad driver, Sonic,” Metal spoke as he stood there next to his significant other, tapping his foot impatiently. “I’m saying I’d much rather take a ride in your arms than sit in that rusty piece of junk ever again.”

“Mets, I can’t carry you _everywhere,”_ Sonic told him, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. He couldn’t keep the amused smile off his face though- whether or not Metal was aware of the slight innuendo in his own words was anyone’s guess, and in any case, Sonic was quite flattered that his boyfriend liked his arms more than the car. “I can’t run everywhere all the time either, my legs are gonna burn out at some point. And how can a brand new car be rusty??” They finally made it to the front of the line, and Sonic placed his order.

As the worker at the stand set about their task, Metal replied, “It just is. Trust me. It is.”

“You have a turbine for a reason, y’know,” Sonic pointed out.

“But flying’s not as fun as being in your arms,” Metal shot back cheekily, leaning ever so closer to the other hedgehog. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for the Mobian to respond.

“Why do _I_ have to carry you all the time?” Sonic took his freshly-made chili dog and paid the worker. He and his robotic twin then started walking further down the street in the direction of their home. “Maybe you should carry me for once.”

Without so much as a warning, Metal scooped up Sonic into his arms. The Mobian yelped in surprise, nearly dropping his chili dog. “Is that a challenge?” Metal asked, his voice lowering into almost a purr. “I like challenges.”

Sonic rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t keep the smile off his face for very long. What was it that Metal could make him smile so easily? There were so many factors, so many aspects of the bot’s personality that Sonic adored, it was just impossible to pick only one thing. “Sure, let’s make it a challenge.”

Metal’s crimson eyes lit up brighter at the prospect. A challenge where he got to cradle his boyfriend in his arms? That sounded like the best challenge ever conceived of, without a doubt. And Metal would win.

“Sooo, you gonna leave me hangin’, hot stuff?” Metal asked, nuzzling Sonic’s ear. “Tell me the goal and rules- and I’ll win your challenge!”

“Hey, you’re the one who asked if this is a challenge,” Sonic told him, laughing.

“You’re the one who confirmed this is a challenge.” Sonic rolled his eyes again, and didn’t even bother trying to hide it. Metal beeped in slight annoyance and amusement at his significant other’s reaction. “Hey, I saw that!”

“‘Hey, I saw that!’” Sonic parroted back to him.

Metal beeped again, this time in disbelief. Did Sonic really just…? “Are you seriously…?” He couldn’t even finish the question.

“‘Are you seriously…?’” Sonic repeated, the smile on his face having been replaced with a cocky smirk. He took a bite of his chili dog as he waited for Metal to speak again.

“Are you making fun of me?”

Sonic swallowed his bite of chili dog _without even chewing_ (something Metal was going to tear into him for in a minute here, like a proper boyfriend should) and said, “‘Are you making fun of me?’”

“Stop that.”

“‘Stop that.’”

“You’re not even chewing your food.”

“‘You’re not even chewing your food.’”

“You could choke!”

“‘You could choke!’”

It was clear at this point that Sonic wasn’t even taking him seriously. Well, if the hedgehog does choke on his own food (literally eating his own words, Metal thought to himself), he couldn’t say his boyfriend didn’t warn him. At least Metal knew the Heimlich maneuver, in case something like that did happen.

“Can we get back on track here?” Metal asked, shaking his head. “Back to the whole challenge thing?”

“‘Can we get back on track here? Back to the whole challenge thing?’”

Metal groaned. This was going to be a _looong_ day.


	13. Better Late Than Never: Metonic Ship Week 2019 ~ Alternative First Meeting (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Game-verse

“This is great. Just great,” Sonic muttered, kicking a rock off the crumbling side walk. Just his luck. Egghead had to go and kidnap Elise, then take the Chaos Emerald from him, and then send the hedgehog and his friends hurtling through time and space to only Chaos knows when. And of course he got separated from his friends in the process. Sonic hoped they were okay.

They _had_ to be.

Sonic sighed, slowly turning 360 degrees as he took in the ruins surrounding him. He couldn’t believe that this place used to be Eggman’s base who knows how long ago now. Part ways through, he stopped. About five metres or so away, he could see a blue metallic form standing very still in the shadows, like a statue. Sonic stood there for a long moment, trying to figure out what it was. Finally, his curiosity overrid his caution, and he approached.

As he got closer, the object’s true nature became more apparent. It was a robot. Whatever it was, it wasn’t a typical Eggman robot. Not only was it built to look like a Mobian hedgehog, but it closely- and rather eerily- resembled Sonic in terms of colour scheme and height. It was armed with clawed fingers and some sort of tube in its torso that might be a laser cannon. On its back was a turbine, no doubt for flight. Its optical screen was blank, nothing but a black void. The bot was in better condition than the rest of the ruins, but that didn’t mean it was unscathed. There were several scratches and dents in its metal frame, not to mention it was covered in a thick layer of dust, like everything else.

Sonic lifted a hand and gently wiped some of the dust off the robot’s optical screen, a wave of inexplicable sadness and pity coming over him. It was just standing here, all alone…

And suddenly, the machine started humming to life.

Errors flashed across the optical screen at unreadable speeds before condensing into two blood-red irises. The bot’s eyes locked onto Sonic’s, studying him silently. Meanwhile, Sonic stared back in shock, not at all having expected this.

“S-s-s-sssss-” The mech shook its head as its undoubtedly ancient voice chip crackled. Finally, the voice chip seemed to stabilize. “Sonic the Hedgehog?”

“Y-yeah?” Sonic’s heart was racing. “Who- who are you?”

“I am Metal Sonic,” “Metal Sonic” answered. He tilted his head, still staring at the blue hedgehog.

_< Analysing… subject’s response as well as scans confirm subject’s identity. Proceed with primary objective?- ‘Primary Objective: Return Sonic to Past’>__

_< **Yes** /No>__

_< Confirmed. Initiating mission protocols…>__

“Metal Sonic??” Sonic repeated. “You mean… you’re a robot version of me?”

“Affirmative,” Metal replied, finally breaking his gaze away from Sonic and taking in the sight of the ruins surrounding them. “I was constructed by Doctor Eggman as your replacement to combat the Flames of Disaster when they grew out of his control and ravaged the world. However, it soon proved to be futile- once the Flames were released, there was no way to destroy them without taking the planet with them. The Doctor then reprogrammed me to go into sleep mode, and to awake upon your inevitable arrival. He had hoped that I would be able to assist you in returning to your proper place in time so that we may stop the Flames of Disaster from being released.”

When Sonic didn’t respond, Metal added, “To be fair, I am as baffled as you are for the Doctor’s actions in this matter. Though, perhaps he felt there was no point in ruling over a planet that had no one in it to rule over. In any case, it is my mission to assist you in returning to your time. While in sleep mode, I have run all possible manners in which such a feat would be possible, and I have determined that the optimal solution would be for you to return to your time using _two_ Chaos Emeralds. I suggest we start looking for them immediately.”

“R- right…” Sonic scratched his ear, still trying to comprehend all this. “I don’t have any better ideas, so I guess I’ll have to follow your lead.”

Metal crossed his arms and nodded. “Affirmative. According to my last entry involving the Emeralds prior to my shut down, there is one in the Doctor’s safe house. It is located just outside of the city.”

“What about my friends?” Sonic asked. “Where- or _when_ \- did they end up? Do you know?”

“I am afraid I do not,” Metal answered. “However, perhaps if we are to travel to the point in time _before_ you were pulled into the future, we may be able to rescue them before the Doctor…” He trailed off. “We still have a chance.”

“Then let’s not waste that chance,” Sonic replied, a small smile coming over his face. “Y’know, I only just met you, but for an Eggman robot, you’re not that bad.”

Metal titled his head. “Very well,” he said. “Let us go then.” And with that having been said, the turbine in his chest sputtered to life. “Race you.”

Sonic’s smile turned into a smirk. “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept is something I'm actually kinda interested in expanding on further, but we'll see if I do anything more for it. I hope you all enjoyed this fic nonetheless!


	14. Better Late Than Never: Metonic Ship Week 2019 ~ Water (Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this in this fic, Neo Mets lost the ability to shape-shift during a battle, hence why he isn't doing it in this fic. Shape-shifting, I mean. Also, this will be the last fic for the next three to four days, so don't expect any new chapters till sometime next week.

“For the last time, Neo- I’m _not_ going in!”

“This is for your own good.”

“If you think this’ll be _sooo_ good for me, then why don’t _you_ go in first??”

“Because the water will ruin my cape- that is why.” Neo crossed his arms and glared at Sonic, who was standing several _feet_ away from the pool despite being bundled up in a life jacket and several floaties attached to his elbows and knees. To be fair, Neo was the one to force him into all that floating gear in the first place, hoping that the increased improbability of drowning might convince the hedgehog to at least get his feet in the water. That apparently was not the case. “Sonic, sooner or later, the Doctor will try to use your inability to swim against you in a battle. If that were to happen, then the probability that you might _lose_ the fight is much higher.”

“Nice try, but the Egghead card’s not gonna work on me! I’m still not going into that pool!” Sonic started unbuckling the life jacket. “And that’s fin- _yipe!”_ The Mobian was scooped up into Neo’s arms towards the end of his refusal.

“I am afraid I am going to have to insist,” Neo told him firmly. “Now please refasten the buckle on your life jacket.”

“No,” Sonic retorted with a pout. He crossed his arms and looked away from the robot. Neo rolled his eyes, and adjusted the way he was holding Sonic so he could refasten the buckle himself with his free hand. Once that was done, he moved his hands back into their previous positions.

“This _is_ for your own good, Sonic,” Neo murmured quietly, pressing his muzzle to the hedgehog’s head for a brief moment. “I will be right here to assist you. I promise.” With that having been said, he walked towards the pool, silent and grumpy boyfriend in tow. He stepped in, and shivered at the cold chill of the water. While his original body had always been particularly sensitive in terms of the sensations of touch, his Neo form seemed to be ten times that. While in some cases it was nice- like when he and Sonic would snuggle together- in other cases, it was not so nice. Temperatures that felt comfortable to most Mobians and humans were either a bit too cold or a bit too hot for Neo the majority of the time.

And pain.

To feel pain in this form was almost unbearable. Where a small dent in his frame would have merely caused discomfort in his original form, in this form it was…

Neo shook his head of the thoughts and placed his other foot into the pool water.

“I thought you said the water would ruin your cape?” Sonic snarked, looking up at the mech.

“I will live,” Neo replied, forcing himself to go deeper into the pool. He hissed when the water touched his torso. It was so _cold._

“Neo- are you okay?”

“I a-am f-f-fu-functional.” As they got deeper into the water, the cold only seemed to increase. Neo hugged Sonic tighter to his body for warmth.

“Neo, maybe we should get out of the pool,” Sonic suggested- and this time it wasn’t because he was afraid of the water. Neo was shivering violently at this point, and his optics were flickering on and off.

“N-no- I am fi-f-fine.” He took another step forward, shuddering as the water reached his chest.

“You don’t sound or look fine.” Sonic put a hand on Neo’s cheek. “C’mon. Look, I’ll stay here in the pool, and you climb out, okay? Just- put me down slowly-”

Neo nodded, slowly setting Sonic down into the water. Once the hedgehog was afloat, he quickly turned and stumbled out of the pool as fast as he could. “S-s-sssooo _c-cold…”_ The bot turned his head and could see Sonic floating on his back in the pool, shivering a bit- but otherwise fine. Neo walked to the edge of the pool closest to Sonic and knelt down.

He made a promise.

“How are you feeling?” Neo asked.

“I’m okay, I guess,” Sonic replied, turning his head as best he could to look at the mech. “Haven’t drowned yet, so that’s a good thing. You?”

“I am still cold,” Neo answered. “But I am fine.”

“Are you sure?” Sonic’s voice was tinged with genuine concern. It made Neo’s circuits tingle, and he had to look away for a moment due to a small wave of embarrassment washing over him.

“Affirmative.” Before Sonic could say anything else, Neo looked back at him and added, “I want you to try to swim towards me- I will guide you. First, push your legs down into the water- and _slowly._ You will be changing your position so that your chest and torso are in the water.”

Sonic nodded, following the directions being given to him. Moving slowly for anything had never been his strong suit, but with the amount of resistance he was getting from the water, it actually wasn’t that hard to go slow. Soon enough, he was floating on his front. “So… uh, what now??”

“Push with your arms to turn towards me,” Neo told him. “Slow and controlled, just as before.”

Sonic shuddered as the cold water chilled his arms- if it was this cold for him, he couldn’t begin to imagine how awful it was for Neo. _Slow and controlled_ , he told himself. _Slow and controlled…_ Within moments, he was facing Neo.

“Very good,” Neo said. “Now, keep your legs high in the water, and kick them. Again, slow and controlled. Use your arms to push yourself as well.” Sonic sighed- the sooner he did this, the sooner he could get out of this pool, and the sooner he and Neo could do something they both actually enjoyed. So he followed the bot’s directions as best he could. At first he kicked his feet way to hard and splashed water everywhere. After some correction from Neo, Sonic did manage to get the hang of it. Somewhat. Granted, he still wasn’t pushing his arms right, and he was still kicking his legs a bit too hard, but at least he was _moving._ He also felt warmer now, probably because his body finally adjusted to the temperature of the pool.

As soon as he reached the end of the pool, Sonic felt a metal hand latch onto his. Neo pulled him up, snaking an arm around the Mobian’s waist so he could lift him more easily. Seconds later, Sonic was out of the pool and in Neo’s arms.

“You did it,” Neo told him, gently nuzzling his cheek. Sonic felt much heavier in his arms, being weighed down by the water in his fur, but the mech didn’t seem to mind it too much.

“Y-yeah-” Sonic dropped his head down on Neo’s chest, sighing and closing his eyes. “Couldn’t have done it without you though…”

Neo slowly ran his fingers through the Mobian’s quills, marveling at their softness. How was it that something so deadly could also be so gentle? The irony of his own thought cause him to let out a beep of amusement. Neo was built to be a weapon of destruction, and yet here he was caressing his boyfriend’s quills. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed caressing those quills. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“What’s so funny?”

“It is nothing,” Neo answered, scooping Sonic up into his arms. “Come. Let us get you dried off before you, as they say, ‘catch cold.’”

“And then we’re getting chili dogs after,” Sonic said firmly, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

“Very well,” Neo replied, pressing his muzzle to Sonic’s head and then nuzzling his ear as he carried him out of the room. “We will have chili dogs after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this fic wasn't too bad...


	15. Better Late Than Never: Metonic Ship Week 2019 ~ Memories (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I just really needed to get some rest after all that travelling- but I'm definitely not dead, so hopefully I can get back on track with this series!

Metal narrowed his red optics in suspicion and concern as he stomped up to the two much smaller creatures in the playground sandbox. One of them was a Mobian skunk, who was currently laughing as he played with a tiny plane that _wasn’t_ his clutched in his paw. The other was a dejected-looking cyborg wolf pup, who was watching the skunk with a shattered look in her emerald optics. This was not optimal. This was far from optimal. The situation had to be rectified immediately.

Metal beeped shrilly at the skunk and grabbed him by the wrist. “Return the miniature aerial vehicle to my child at once.”

“What?” The skunk’s now-wide-with-terror eyes flew up to meet that of the former badnik’s.

“You heard me,” Metal told him in a low growl, slightly squeezing the skunk’s wrist in a warning gesture. His titanium claws dug into the flesh, drawing small droplets of blood. “Return the aerial vehicle to my child this instant, or I will be forced to enlist your present parent or guardian to enforce disciplinary measures.”

“He means give me back my plane,” the wolf pup told the skunk in a low voice. “You should probably listen to him…”

“H-here!” The skunk tossed the plane down onto the sand in front of her and pulled away from Metal once the robot’s grip on him loosened. “I’m- I’m gonna go now-” The Mobian got to his feet and scampered off.

Metal ignored him, instead opting to sit down in the sand next to the wolf pup- who was now cradling her toy plane in her arms- and pulling her into his lap. His metallic fingers started combing through her currently mussed-up fur, taking care to avoid damaging the still fragile scar tissue at where her cybernetics were.

“Thanks, daddy,” the wolf pup murmured, burying her face in Metal’s shoulder. In about a minute or two, the only sound emanating from her was a soft snoring that indicated she had fallen asleep. The mech cradling her continued to comb her fur, intent on smoothing it all out neatly.

It had been two years now since Metal and Sonic had taken her under their wing. Two years since they had rescued her from Dr. Eggman and his Roboticiser (at the time, the doctor had been in a nostalgic mood). Her parents, on the other hand, weren’t so lucky. By the time the world-famous hero and the former badnik had arrived at Eggman’s latest base, the pup’s parents had already been completely roboticised.

Tails had vowed to find a way to deroboticise her parents, but so far, the fox hadn’t been able to make much headway. So in the meantime, Metal and his husband had taken it upon themselves to care for her until they could find a way to bring her parents back. This meant that they could not become too attached to the pup. They would have to give her up once her parents were restored to their original states.

Except they did become attached.

Sonic was the first one to start displaying signs of a strong parental affection for her- to the point of, one night, bringing up the possibility of caring for her part time when they were able to finally deroboticise her parents. Metal of course shot down the suggestion, pointing out the unlikelihood of the pup’s parents, let alone the court (should they go there), allowing that. Most people were very fickle when it came to their children, believing that the love of a biological parent was superiour to that of an adopted parent. However, this was not always the case, and when things related to a parent- biological or otherwise- lacking love for their own child came up on the news for various reasons, Metal would turn off the TV or change channels for fear of Sonic becoming upset. The blue hedgehog had always been more emotional about this sort of thing than he was about others. Just because he was the world’s most revered hero didn’t mean he could fix everything wrong with the world. And that often made the Mobian depressed.

Perhaps this was part of the reason why Sonic doted on the child in their care so much. It was also why the poor hedgehog found it so hard to discipline her when she did something wrong. Luckily, Metal was there to support and help him.

Metal started to feel attachment for their child not long after Sonic. The robot did his best to ignore it, to avoid acknowledging that it was even there in the hopes that would keep his affection from growing. It did not work. And now, he- like Sonic- loved their pup so deeply that he knew the both of them would be emotionally shattered when it came time to let her go.

The universe had a particularly cruel sense of humour.

“Alpine,” Metal spoke up, addressing the small canine in his arms. The wolf pup “Alpine” lifted her head and looked up at him, blinking sleepily. “It is exactly 4:30 PM, Pacific Standard Time. We should return home so that you can be out to bed at the correct time for an optimal sleep cycle.”

Alpine merely “Mmhm”-ed in response, lowering her head back down onto his shoulder. Metal slowly got to his feet, carefully supporting the young wolf in his arms. After casting a glance to the sun, which was starting to get even lower in the sky and would soon be setting, the mech started off in the direction of their home.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Sonic and Metal lay cuddled up in their bed, a giant photo album open and sitting in their laps. “Hey, look at that!” Sonic pointed to a photo in the top-right corner, where Shadow stood, scowling, and covered from head to toe in large chunks of cake and frosting. “That’s when Shadow came rushing into the reception area a little too fast and slipped on a peel somebody left on the floor!” The Mobian snickered in amusement at the memory- after that, Shadow refused to come to any future events Sonic and Metal invited him to.

“Yes, I remember that,” Metal replied. “I also remember how difficult it was to remove the crumbs from the cracks in the floor afterwards because the janitor was a lazy, incomp-”

“Okay, moving on!” Sonic flipped the page. At that moment, the bedroom door swung open, and there stood Alpine. Her bright green optics were locked onto the two hedgehogs, wide with sadness and fear.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Alpine asked softly. “My room’s too… dark. It’s scary.”

“Sure!” Sonic closed up the photo album and set it aside, then patted the space between him and Metal. “Hop on.” The pup sprung onto the bed with a flop, and snuggled in underneath the covers between the two hedgehogs.

A muffled “Thanks, dad” slipped out from underneath the quilt. Sonic and Metal both cuddled up with her, and in the space of a few minutes, Alpine was snoring quietly.

“Mets?” Sonic’s voice was soft and uncertain.

“Yes?” Metal reached a hand out and started combing the Mobian’s soft quills. “Is something the matter?”

“No, not really,” Sonic murmured, closing his eyes at the touch. “I just wish this moment could, y’know… last forever.” For long moment, there was no reply. Only silence. Metal continued to run his fingers through the quills, making slow, precise movements. And then finally, just as Sonic started to slip into the cradle of sleep, the response came.

“As do I, Sonic. As do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a severe lack of fics where Mets and Sonic are already married, so this was my attempt at remedying that. Hopefully this fic was okay- it's not my favourite thing that I've written, and it could probably use more work, but it was still fun to write nonetheless.
> 
> And yes, Alpine is an OC I made. She probably won't appear in any other fics in this collection though.


	16. Better Late Than Never: Metonic Ship Week 2019 ~ Travel (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Game-verse

“I do not see why we must indulge in this process called ‘packing,’” Metal declared as he attempted to force his luggage into the trunk of their car. “You are capable of running at high speeds for long distances, and the same can be said for my flight. This current course of action called ‘driving a car’ will only slow us down, thereby making us take a significantly longer time to reach our destination.”

“Uhh… that’s kinda the point? Here, lemme help with that-” Sonic helped push the luggage into the trunk, then closed it. “Mets, going on a trip is a lot more than just getting to your destination. Sure, yeah, that’s part of it- but so is the drive. And by the way, _I’m_ driving.”

“No.” Metal crossed his arms. _“I_ will be driving this vehicle. I can have us at our destination faster.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m driving,” Sonic retorted, reaching his hand out to the mech. “Keys, please!” Metal beeped at the Mobian rudely, but he let the keys fall into his waiting hand without further argument.

At least, that is until they were both in the car and buckled up. Just as Sonic steered his car out the garage and onto the road, Metal asked, “What if we have what you Mobians call ‘a flat?’”

“I have a spare tire and tools underneath our luggage,” Sonic answered, pulling to a stop at the deserted intersection. After looking both ways several times, he turned right.

“What if we are to get in an accident?”

Sonic glanced over at his significant other, and a knowing smile spread across his muzzle. “Mets, you’re _worried_ , aren’t you?”

“I- I do not know what you are talking about!” Metal crossed his arms and looked away, tilting his own muzzle up in an almost obnoxious manner. “You clearly have several wires crossed. Perhaps we should make a quick stop at the local-”

“Mets.”

Metal turned his head, crimson irises meeting green.

“I was just teasing you,” Sonic told him, that smile still on his face, before looking back at the road. “Worrywart.”

Metal beeped a bit shrilly at that, but this time he didn’t look away. He was too busy staring at Sonic’s beautiful face to do so. Perhaps driving did have some advantages after all, especially if you were the one sitting in the passenger seat. He had an optimal view of the one he loved, and he could take the time to appreciate his presence. Was this what Sonic meant when he said that part of the trip was the drive to get there?

Now Metal did not want to get to their destination so quickly. He wanted to have the time to appreciate Sonic’s presence. Yes, there have been other moments throughout their time together he’s been able to do so, but the more time the better in his book. Metal wanted to make up for all the time- all the _years_ \- he had spent trying to kill Sonic. The one he used to hate, and now the one he had come to love very much. Never again would they be enemies. Metal would make certain of that.

The bot reached a hand up and started running his titanium fingers through the hedgehog’s quills. Sonic let out a noise that was something akin to a… purr? But he kept his eyes glued to the road, keeping an eye out for any reckless drivers.

Metal continued to stroke the Mobian’s quills, eventually sliding his hand up to Sonic’s ear and rubbing that gently.

He decided in that very moment that he liked road trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, lol. Also, updates are gonna be slower because I'm finally getting back to work on a project that's been on hiatus for a while now. So sorry in advance. Updates for this are gonna keep coming though! I promise!
> 
> Anyways, see ya all next time!
> 
> P.S. Y'all can blame Iron Oxide for my apparent addiction to having Metal petting Sonic's quills-


	17. Better Late Than Never: Metonic Ship Week 2019 ~ Machine (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I, I'll never be, be what you see inside_  
>  _You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified_  
>  _You say that you are close, is close the closest star?_  
>  _You just feel twice as far, you just feel twice as far..."_ ~ "Fake You Out" by Twenty One Pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "Fake You Out" by Twenty One Pilots while writing this, and naturally snuck in a quick reference to the song in this fic. And I have some of the lines in the chapter summary too (look, I love this song sm, okay??). It's really a very beautiful and at the same time very sad song- you all should give it a listen. Be warned though, it might make you cry... so have some tissues handy. Words don't even begin to describe this song...
> 
> Also, sorry if I'm making zero sense rn. I'm pretty darn tired today and I really don't know why...

Mornings with Sonic required patience. Sometimes he would get up before noon reared its head. Sometimes he would get up after. Sometimes he would just lay there all day and not get up at all. Today was the last available option.

In all three cases, Metal would stay.

He would stay with Sonic, keeping his emotionally and psychologically broken significant other close in his arms. Five years. Five years, six months, two weeks, four days, ten hours, seven minutes, sixteen seconds and counting. All that time since they finally defeated Dr. Eggman for good- and at a great cost.

It was a strange thing, for Metal to bring his hand down on Sonic’s quill, and instead of feeling the soft fur tangling between his fingers, his hand would be met with a cold titanium alloy. But Metal was okay with the change. He loved Sonic, regardless of whether he was a Mobian or an appropriately named “Robian.”

What Metal was most certainly not okay with was how the change affected Sonic’s mental health. For a long time, the hedgehog refused to come out of his room. It took a lot of patience to even get Sonic into the habit of plugging himself into an outlet to charge. At one point, his power levels had gotten dangerously low, and Metal had to plug him in by force- a necessary action that he regretted doing. It was a sort of taboo act among the Eggman robots, the action of plugging in another robot’s charger. While Sonic didn’t become angry at Metal for it, possibly due to his lack of knowledge about this fact, the former badnik couldn’t help but feel ashamed for his action.

“Mets, you’re thinking so loudly I can hear you from here,” declared a familiar synthesised voice. Metal’s crimson optics flicked upwards slightly to meet a set of digitised green pupils. Sonic had been lying practically on top of the other bot the whole day, and had apparently pushed himself up slightly so they could be eye to eye. “And I mean that literally- your gears are workin’ a lot faster now than they were a few minutes ago.”

Metal only hummed in response, lifting a hand and settling it on the small bolt on Sonic’s cheek. It should have been _him_ to destroy it- if _he_ had stayed, if he had made _Sonic_ leave instead before the device went off, then-

“Hey.”

Metal’s optics focused on Sonic once more.

“Stop thinking like that. There’s nothing you could’ve done- if you’d stayed in my place, you… you would’ve been killed.” Sonic leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Metal’s. “And there’s no way in heck I’d be able to live with myself if that ever happened.”

“But you would not have had to go through this,” Metal pointed out. “What does it matter if I am destroyed? I am merely a-”

Sonic beeped loudly to interrupt. “Mets, don’t you dare say it-”

“I will never be what you see inside,” Metal cut in with a low voice, his gaze now flicking away from the other robot. “I am what I am- no matter how much I evolve, at my core I will always be just a machi-”

“You’re so much more than that, and you darn well know it! So don’t give me the ‘I’m just a robot’ speech, okay? You mean _everything_ to me. And I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I ever lost you… and I don’t want to know.” With that having been said, Sonic tilted his muzzle and pressed it lightly against Metal’s, letting the electrons flow freely between them.

It was about a minute before they parted. There was a long moment of silence. “Very well,” Metal finally spoke. “You win _this_ round.”

Sonic snorted and lowered his head back onto the other mech’s chest. “Love you too, Metalhead.” Metal had to refrain from rolling his eyes, and instead focused on settling his arms around the other bot’s shoulders once more.

“I… I love you too,” Metal murmured softly.

Things would never go back to being “normal.” That “normal” was long past. A relic of the old days. But, perhaps…

Someday, they just might find their _new_ normal.


	18. Better Late Than Never: Metonic Ship Week 2019 ~ Festival [a.k.a. "Freebie"] (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Sonic Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to label this as (Festival or "Freebie") since there is a festival being mentioned twice in this fic, but other than that it plays no significant role. Ehh, I'll figure it out later.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

Sonic shut the window and close the curtains- this did little to muffle out the loud noises of the festival going on outside. Normally, he’d be out there with his friends, partying the night away. But tonight, he just wanted to have some quiet time, and hang out with a new friend while he was at it.

More specifically, his former enemy Metal Sonic.

The mech in question was busy fiddling with Sonic’s old DVD player, trying to get it to work. The TV speakers squelched loudly- earning a startled beep from Metal, who stumbled backwards and almost hit the wooden stand next to couch.

“Whoa!- you alright there Mets?!” Sonic reached a hand out to steady his robotic twin. Metal was already stable on his feet, however, and stared at the Mobian’s hand uncomprehendingly. Sonic lowered his hand, face flushing slightly red with embarrassment.

“I am still operational,” Metal answered, sitting down on the couch and turning his attention to the TV screen. A movie preview had started playing, and the badnik watched it play out with what appeared to be intense interest. Sonic tried not to snicker at the sight, and he headed into the kitchen to get some popcorn. A few minutes later, he returned with a bag of the steaming hot, freshly popped snack.

Metal was still watching the previews when Sonic sat down. “This movie is extremely confusing. First a man was eaten by a hippopotamus in the middle of a jungle. Then it switched to a pirate screaming about his missing rum. And another thing- why does it keep showing that this film is rated PG-13? Are you organics really so forgetful that you must be reminded of such facts constantly?”

“Uhh… Mets, I hate to break it to you, but… you’re watching the previews,” Sonic explained to him gently, his chest heaving slightly as he tried (and failed miserably) to hold back his laughter, which was currently escaping his mouth in the form of giggles. “This isn’t the actual movie. They’re just ads for other movies, basically.”

“…” Metal stared at Sonic blankly. “Remind me why I am friends with you again.”

“Because I saved you from falling into a lava pit?” 

Metal looked back at the TV screen. “Is there a way we can skip these ‘previews’ then? I wish to experience the actual movie, not this pitiful experience you call previews.”

Sonic just shook his head and picked up the DVD player remote.

* * *

The credits finished rolling, and the film returned to its menu screen. Metal had paid attention to the movie with rapt interest pretty much the whole time, pointing out to Sonic the numerous loopholes, the mistakes with the props and costumes, etc. And now it was very late in the night, the sounds of the festival going on in the village outside finally starting to ebb into quiet.

Sonic’s eyes were heavy, like lead, and he struggled to keep them open.

“Sonic?” Metal was now watching the Mobian with concern. “Are you alright?” He edged closer to the hedgehog, and that was when Sonic flopped over into the badnik’s lap, unconscious. Metal stared down in shock at the heap of fur now practically lying on top of him. He gently nudged Sonic’s shoulder with his hand. “Sonic?”

A soft snoring emanating from the blue hedgehog told him everything he needed to know.

Metal let out a quiet beep of surprise. Sonic quite literally fell asleep in _his_ lap. This fact stirred… something in the robot. A strange feeling of warmth spread from the inside of his turbine to the rest of his body, tingling his chassis. He knew he should wake Sonic up, get him to bed, and then leave… but he stayed where he was. Leaning his armour-plated back against the plushy couch cushion, Metal just sat there, taking in the warmth of his friend.

His thoughts were churning slowly- which was very unusual, he realised.

But Metal did not concern himself with that fact. He liked this. Sitting here peacefully with his former enemy in his lap. Such a stark contrast to the way they used to spend their time together before, which usually involved Metal trying to defeat Sonic as per Eggman’s orders.

Metal could remember the exact moment he had considered that he and Sonic didn’t have to be enemies. It was the day that the blue hedgehog -which he calculated at having been exactly six months, three days, twelve hours, fifteen minutes, nine seconds ago and counting- saved him from falling into a lava pit when one of their many disputes had become a bit… messy.

_Metal’s turbine sputtered loudly as the sparks flew dangerously from his chest. Sonic watched on the cliff from afar as the badnik crashed into the rock inside of the massive volcano below, just body trapped in the dirt and rock several metres above the lava. The blue hedgehog jumped and sped down the unstable incline, green eyes locking onto the writhing titanium body below._

_Meanwhile, Metal was trying to pull himself up away from the lava. But the rocks were loose, and the bot had little time to spare before he would be plunged into the fiery pit of death directly below him. His crimson optics met Sonic’s eyes, and for the first time in his life, Metal felt fear. He didn’t want to die._

_Panicking, the mech heaved himself forward, reaching his hand out to grasp the rock jutting out from the dirt in front of him. But his fingers merely brushed it, and he started to slip._

_And then it happened._

_In the same moment Metal thought this would be the end, a firm hand grasped his and pulled. Within just a few seconds, he was on top of the volcano cliff, a safe distance away from the lava. Provided the volcano didn’t go off, that is. Which was a thought that Metal certainly did_ not _need to pass through his head at that moment._

 _He looked up to see his saviour was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself, who looked like he was bracing himself for another fight. An erroneous, yet predictable move on the Mobian’s part. Metal was in no condition to fight him at the moment, and even if he were, he was still trying to comprehend the simple fact that Sonic had_ saved _him._

Him.

_The very machine that had been designed to fight him. It did not make any sense. “Why?” The word slipped out before he could stop himself._

_Sonic’s eyes widened in surprise- up until this moment, he had no clue Metal could even speak. “‘Why’ what?” he asked quietly, not moving._

_Metal was silent for a long time. And then he spoke again, this time with purpose. “Why did you save me?”_

_Sonic stared. Metal stared back, awaiting a response. “You just…” The Mobian hesitated. “… you looked scared. And… I couldn’t just, you know, leave you there to die…”_

_“I- I do_ not _become_ ‘scared!!’” _Metal retorted in a low hiss, whipping his head away and glaring at a nearby rock. “That trait is reserved for you lowly_ organics!”

_Sonic raised a brow. “Y’know, most people say ‘thank you’ when someone else saves their life. Maybe you should try it sometime.” He started to stand up, and a cool, titanium hand ensnared his wrist. Red eyes met green once more._

_“You very well could have left me there,” Metal spoke. “You_ should _have left me there. Your behaviour is… illogical.”_

_“It’s called ‘caring,’ Metalhead.” Sonic gently tapped the finger of his free hand on his robotic twin’s forehead and added, “You should try that sometime too.”_

_Metal stared blankly._

_“Uhhh… so, can I go now?” Sonic tugged lightly, trying to free his wrist. “I’d like to get back home at some point before the day’s over.”_

_“You…_ care _about…_ me??” _This tidbit of information was… unexpected. Metal slowly got to his feet, still holding onto the other hedgehog’s wrist. Sonic watched him with an expression of utter confusion. “I…” Metal’s optics flicked downward. He released Sonic’s wrist._

_Sonic stared at the bot for a long moment. And then, just like that, the Mobian was gone, no doubt speeding home. Metal scrutinised his clawed hand, the one with which he’d been holding Sonic’s wrist just a few seconds ago. After a few minutes, he finally lifted his head, his gaze now taking in the forest below the volcano’s lip. And just at the edge of that forest was the village Sonic lived in._

_Metal wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with this new information. But he knew that if he truly wanted to find out, he had to follow Sonic._

And following Sonic that day had led him here, to this very moment. While there were a few half-hearted skirmishes following the incident at the volcano, they slowly managed form a bond.

They became friends.

Eggman of course never found out, and both Sonic and Metal intended to keep it that way. This meant that they still had to fight every now and then. But the changes in their relationship showed in their battles, even if no one else noticed. The way Metal would make sure not to punch Sonic too hard in the stomach, the way Sonic kept his spin dashes to a minimum.

They wouldn’t be able to keep up the façade forever. Someone was bound to put two and two together eventually.

Sonic groaned lightly in his sleep, breaking Metal away from his thoughts. The badnik watched silently as the Mobian shifted in his lap a little, then settled back down to normal. Metal beeped quietly, and took Sonic’s ear gently between his fingers, moving them along the softness.

He could worry about the future another time, he supposed. Right now, Metal simply wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic marks my first time in HISTORY writing anything for the Boom Continuity. Since I read on the Sonic New Network (I mean yeah, I used to watch the show a while ago, but that was a while ago, and I don't remember much except for Sticks and Metal being my faves) that Metal Sonic is mute, I've decided to take it in a direction different from his IDW counterpart, and have it so Boom Metal Sonic DOES have a voice chip- he just chooses to be silent. 
> 
> That's probably not the case in canon, but screw canon at this point-
> 
> Also, I think I might write sequel to this at some point. Not right now, but maybe someday.


	19. Content (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Game-verse ~~~ A "Dance With Me" sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, I'm not really happy with the way this fic turned out... I think it's just _okay_. It's not horrible, but it's not great either. I haven't been sleeping well these past few days, so maybe that's why, I really don't know... I might just delete this particular fic later and rewrite it.
> 
> Also yes, the previous entry was the last of the Metonic Ship Week fics for this year- that was actually a lot of fun to do though, so I'm definitely looking forward to doing Metonic Ship Week next year! <3

Atop the round and grassy hill, Metal abruptly came to stop mid-flight. Sonic had to skid across the ground- tearing up his sneakers a bit in the process- in order to avoid accidentally shooting past the robot. The Mobian turned his head to look at the mech, and noted that he had apparently discarded his suit’s shirt and coat prior to taking off- understandable, given that his turbine wouldn’t work if he still had the pieces of cloth on. And now Sonic had a perfect view of his twin’s chassis, which almost appeared to be glowing in the moonlight.

Sonic flushed as the sight made his heartrate increase slightly, and his eyes flicked down towards the ground for a brief moment. When his gaze finally returned to Metal, he could see that the bot was now sitting in the grass, leaning his back against a large tree. Sonic removed his itchy suit, and shivered as the cold night air chilled his fur. Then he sat down beside Metal, glad to finally be able to just relax. “Soooo…”

“‘So’ what?” Metal turned his head to look at Sonic.

The Mobian just shrugged, shuffling closer to the badnik, leaning against his warm titanium chassis. “I dunno. I’m just glad to be outta that darn festival thing. That’s not to say I wasn’t having fun with you- I was, actually.”

“But you find this environment to be more enjoyable?” Metal asked, carefully settling an arm around the hedgehog’s shoulders after a moment. “I do concur with this statement. While the high insect population leaves something to be desired, it is a pleasant change from the festival- and even more so from the doctor’s current iteration of the Egg Carrier.”

Sonic snorted. “Egghead just _loves_ his flying fortresses, doesn’t he? Oh well- more fun for me the next time I drop by to trash it.” Was he insane? Just what was he doing, cuddling up to his rival like this?? Sonic didn’t know, nor did he care.

Metal merely hummed in response to the Mobian’s declaration.

“And if you’re there, I might even bring you some flowers,” Sonic added, now locking eyes with the robot.

The statement completely went over Metal’s head. “Flowers? What tactical purpose could that possibly serve??”

“I-” Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“Would you hide a microscopic bomb inside one of them?” the badnik went on. “Or perhaps you would have your fox friend install a power-syphoning-” His words were cut short as Sonic- who had turned his body around so he could better face Metal- grabbed both sides of his face and pressed his lips to the mech’s muzzle.

A few seconds later, Sonic pulled back a bit. “Finally! I’ve been wanting to do that all night!” He paused. “Also, my ‘fox friend’s’ name is Tails.”

“…” Metal was silent for a minute. “So that is a _no_ to the microscopic bomb in the flowers? Correct?”

“That’s right,” Sonic answered, smiling in amusement at the badnik. He then settled his head on one of Metal’s shoulder pads and closed his eyes. The bot was just so _warm_ , and his scent was surprisingly pleasant.

Metal settled his other arm around Sonic, now practically cradling the hedgehog in his lap. The bottom of his optical screen reddened slightly, and so to keep the Mobian in his arms from seeing, he lifted his head to look up at the stars.

He knew he should be headed back to the Egg Carrier by now- no doubt sooner or later someone was going to take notice of his absence. But, when he looked back down at Sonic, who was apparently very comfy where he was, Metal realised he simply didn’t care.

For now, he was simply content to stay here, cuddling with his former rival. After all, it wasn’t as if Metal couldn’t come up with an excuse or two for when he did go back.

* * *

_The next day…_

Metal returned to his storage room on the Egg Carrier to find Eggman rummaging through his (that is, Metal’s) massive collection of purses, cursing loudly when he only found box of lipstick after box of lipstick. The badnik tilted his head and asked him, “Why are you pillaging my possessions??”

Eggman dropped the purse in his hands and whipped around to glare at his creation. “WHERE DID YOU PUT THAT BLASTED CHAOS EMERALD!?!!?” He paused a moment, wheezing loudly before continuing, “AND _WHY_ DO YOU HAVE SO _MANY_ PURSES?!?!”

Metal walked over to the small nightstand placed beside his charging station and pulled open a drawer. He reached inside and pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald. Eggman practically snatched it out of his hand and excitedly bounded out into the hallway, shrieking with glee. The bot stared at his empty hand for a long moment and then shook his head. Metal turned to study the mess his master had made when tearing open his purses to find the Emerald and beeped once in annoyance.

This would take a while to clean up and reorganise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Chaos Emerald, purse, and lipstick thing came from a conversation TheEnigmaMachine and another DeviantArt user had on, well, DeviantArt.


	20. Potty-Man (Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Sonic the Hedgehog OVA (Abridged Version)

“Death is my only salvation… potty-man…”

Sonic wasn’t having any of it. He lunged forward, pulling himself out of Knuckles’ grip despite the echidna’s protests, and grabbed Metal’s hand. He hissed as the searing hot pain tore through his glove and into his hand, cooking both the white cloth and the peach-furred flesh underneath almost instantly. But he didn’t let go. Sonic dug his feet into the dirt and pulled as hard as he could. He could feel Knuckles once again grabbing him and pulling too. Within moments, Knuckles was up in the air, one hedgehog and his heavily damaged robotic twin in tow.

The echidna dove down to the ground, dropping them and then landing a few feet away. He whipped around to glare at Sonic. “ARE YOU _BRAIN-DEAD_ OR _WHAT?!?”_

Sonic ignored Knuckles as he continued shrieking. Instead, the Mobian’s eyes were locked onto Metal’s inert body. The badnik’s crimson optics had clearly dimmed, but they were still glowing- albeit faintly. “Hey,” Sonic said quietly, crawling over to Metal and paying no attention to Sera, who was currently poking his cheek and trying to ask him something. “You still with me, Mets?”

“You saved me?” Metal’s voice was distorted, no doubt due to the amount of damaged he’d sustained. “Wh… _why??”_

“I wasn’t gonna just leave you there to die,” Sonic told him, giving the bot’s partially melted back a gentle pat. The metal had cooled surprisingly fast- maybe it was because they were in a frozen tundra? He honestly had no idea, and he wasn’t too concerned about it at the moment. Finally, Sera’s poking became too much for him to take any longer. He whipped his head towards her and snapped, “Wouldja please _stop_ doing _that?!?”_

Sera didn’t seem to be all that affected by his outburst. But at least she stopped poking him.

“Well, well, _well!!”_ To Sonic’s sensitive ears, Robotnik’s voice sounded like a crow being strangled. He lifted his annoyed gaze to see the overweight villain sitting in his flying contraption once more, laughing evilly. “I’m surprised by you, Sonic- I don’t think I’ve ever seen you risk life and limb for a _machine_ before!”

“Yeah, well today hasn’t exactly been an ordinary day, now has it?” Sonic snarked, wrapping his arms around Metal’s frame and pulling him closer to him. There was no way in heck he was _ever_ going to let the bot fall back into Robotnik’s hands. He told himself in his head that it was just because Metal was a far too powerful weapon for Robotnik to keep, but deep down the Mobian knew that wasn’t the real reason. But nobody needed to know that. “And by the way, Ro-butt-nik,” the hedgehog went on as he stood up, still cradling Metal, “Mets is comin’ home with _me_. So you’d better hightail it out of here right now before I demolish that stupid flying high-chair of yours!”

“Are you threatening me?” Robotnik hissed, lifting a fist to smash a red button on the console in front of him.

“Well, _duh.”_ Sonic looked over at Tails, who was watching them both, clearly confused. “Hey Tails, you still got those DeviantArt pictures?”

Robotnik let out a girlish shriek at the mention of the website in question. He screamed again upon seeing Knuckles recording the whole thing with his phone (which apparently somehow survived the day unscathed). “FINE!! FINE!!! YOU _WIN!!”_ the doctor practically screeched. “YOU CAN KEEP HIM!!!” Without so much as another word, the evil scientist hit the green button on his vehicle’s console. Its rockets roared to life and Robotnik was blasting off, speeding away from them all as fast as he could.

If Knuckles put his major overreaction on the Internet, the doctor was _never_ going to live it down.

“Wait, did you mean it??” Metal asked, his irises flickering a bit as he looked up at Sonic. “I’m gonna go with _you?”_

“Unless you _really_ want to go back to Robotropolis with Ro-butt-nik _that_ bad-”

Metal didn’t wait for him to finish, instead letting out a high pitched squeal of joy and wrapping his (mostly) good arm around Sonic’s shoulders. “OH MY GOSH, _OH MY GOSH_ \- NO, _NO!!_ LET ME COME WITH YOU!!!”

Sonic winced. It was nice having eardrums.

* * *

Once he’d been more or less fully repaired (he still had trouble getting around sometimes, but there was little that could be done about that), days with Metal were certainly… interesting to say the least. More often than not, when Tails was hanging around in their plane/house-thing, Sonic would find the former badnik huddling under _his_ bed. He still hadn’t quite recovered from the fox uploading a bunch of horrific images from DeviantArt to his brain.

Sonic didn’t mind it too much, and quite frankly couldn’t blame him. While the hedgehog had certainly seen some twisted things in his lifetime, he knew that Metal was still new to this world, and for a mind that hadn’t seen anything messed up until _that_ very moment… Tails made sure to keep his distance, and with time Metal gradually warmed up to the fox. The bot was still jumpy around him for sure, and would dive for cover under the bed when one of Tails’ projects would blow up in his (Tails’, that is) face. But other than that, life nowadays really wasn’t all that bad. Aside from Robotnik’s occasional new evil scheme, that is. But it wasn’t anything the hero of Mobius (or Planet _Freedom,_ whatever) couldn’t take care of.

The only thing that bothered Sonic was when, in the middle of the night, Metal would leave his charging station and snuggle up with the other hedgehog under the blankets. It wasn’t that Sonic didn’t enjoy it- in fact, he kind of liked it. But it was still awkward since Tails’ bed was virtually in the same room (unsurprising, given their home was literally a downed plane from who knows how many decades ago). And naturally this meant that the amber-furred Mobian would see Sonic and Metal cuddling pretty much every morning.

So then Sonic started looking into finding a new place for him and Metal to live in.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, hot stuff?” Metal bent over and settled his arms around Sonic’s shoulders as the Mobian in question browsed his computer, looking at apartment prices. So far, his search was… getting nowhere. Virtually everything low-priced and yet still decent just _had_ to be less than twenty miles away from the capital of Planet Freedom. Which was _far_ too _close_ to the half-cat girl Sera for his liking.

“I’m trying to find an apartment for us, so- y’know- we can move into it,” Sonic explained, sighing tiredly as he glanced down at the address for the apartment he was currently looking at. Nineteen miles from the capital. Too close. He needed it to be farther. “But everything far from the capital is either too expensive, or it’s a dump, and everything that’s A-okay and _not_ expensive is too close.”

“Well,” Metal started, settling his chin on the other hedgehog’s shoulder, “I do have a few _negotiation_ tactics up my sleeve…”

“Do your negotiation tactics involve torture and maiming?” Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. Knowing Metal, it most likely did.

“Why, _however_ did you _know?”_ The mech nuzzled Sonic’s cheek as he continued, “That means yes. Do you need me to, ehh… _negotiate_ with one of these salespeople?”

“I’m sure I can find something, Mets,” Sonic answered, somewhere between laughing and rubbing his brow in exasperation. “But I appreciate the thought.”

“Did I just hear you _thank_ me?” Metal squealed, pulling back and grabbing the back of Sonic’s chair. He whipped it around so that way the Mobian was now facing him. “Say it again, say it again! I wanna record it so I can keep it forever and ever!”

“…” Sonic rubbed his brow in exasperation and let out a small chuckle. Metal was ridiculously bizarre, always doing the unexpected. It was one of the many things Sonic loved about him- “What?!” The hedgehog stiffened and his eyes widened as he realised the train his thoughts were following.

He _loved_ Metal.

“What- what happened?!” Metal beeped in worry, quickly examining Sonic for any sign of injury. “Are you okay- should I call a doctor- do you have stomach pains or- I’m calling 911 right now!-”

“No, wait!” Sonic grabbed the bot’s wrist when he had turned away to run to the phone. “I’m fine, Mets. I just had… I was just thinking out loud… kinda.” He’d known that he had feelings for Metal for some time now. He wouldn’t have let him in his bed if he didn’t. He wouldn’t be looking for an apartment for them to live in if he didn’t. He wouldn’t have risked is own life for Metal’s if he didn’t. Sonic stood up after a long moment, Metal watching him with concern. Without a word, the Mobian practically yanked him into his arms. “I have something better for you to record,” Sonic murmured into his ear. “I… I love you.”

Metal was silent for a full ten seconds, not moving a centimetre.

“… Mets?”

It was no secret that the former badnik had feelings for Sonic too. He’d made that very clear from the moment they met. So… why wasn’t Metal saying anything? Panic set in, and Sonic started to pull away.

And then Metal wrapped his arms around the hedgehog’s waist, burying his nose in Sonic’s neck. “Oh my gosh… oh my _gosh!!_ You- you love me? Really?? You’re not making this up- you’re not-”

“I’m not making it up,” Sonic interrupted, a small smile spreading across his lips.

Metal’s hold on him grew tighter. “I LOVE YOU TOO!!” Sonic winced again, but the smile never left his face.

Eardrums be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DeviantArt actually does have some cool stuff- you just need to know where to look lol. But yeah, it's got some scary stuff too.


	21. Thirty Years (Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog) ~ Archie Comics, ???-Genesis Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot does not have a happy ending. So unless you want your heart broken, I suggest you turn back immediately. I _might_ write a sequel to this at some point? I'm not totally sure. And who knows if even _that_ will have a happy ending...
> 
> Either way, this oneshot does not have a happy ending, so... yeah.

Sonic yawned, stumbling sleepily into the kitchen. He flopped down into the nearest chair, dropping his head on the table. Shard, who was currently pulling two pieces of slightly burnt buns out of the toaster, glanced over at him and offered a small, strained smile. “Mornin,’ Sleeping Beauty.”

Sonic jerked his head up, green eyes widening in a flash. _“Sh-shard?!_ What’re you doing here?!? You shouldn’t-” The blue-furred Mobian was now up on his feet and grabbing Shard’s arm. “- you shouldn’t be _here_ right now- you’ll get _caught-”_

“Wait!- True Blue, wait second-” Shard dropped the bread on the plate next to the toaster and calmly ushered Sonic back to his seat, almost as if he’d done this a hundred times before. “Stay here just a minute while I get the rest of your breakfast ready. I’ll… I’ll explain everything in a little bit.”

Sonic nodded slowly, and Shard patted the hedgehog’s shoulder gently before going back to working on the food. The Mobian watched him silently, slowly trying to piece together what he could remember. There were gaps in many parts of his memory, including from that year he spent in space. He felt like there was more, though. More that he was missing. A lot more.

A plate of steaming hot food was set down in front of Sonic, startling him out of his thoughts for the moment.

“Chili dogs for breakfast, huh?”

The hedgehog picked up one of the chili dogs and took a bite. His eyes widened. Wow. He couldn’t believe it! It was exactly-

“Let me guess. It’s exactly the way you like it?” Shard sat down in the empty chair next to him, sighing quietly. Sonic watched him again, chewing slowly as he waited for the former badnik to continue. “I’m gonna get straight to the point- today, it’s the year 3267. Eggman’s dead, Naugus has been missing for over ten years and at this point is presumed dead too, and Queen Sally Acorn is the current monarch presiding over the New Acorn Kingdom.”

“… it’s _3267?!”_ Sonic almost choked on his own food.

“Whoa- calm down! Sonic, calm down- _please!”_ Shard settled a hand on the Mobian’s shoulder. Sonic tried to stand up, but the bot wouldn’t let him.

“‘Calm down?!’” Sonic repeated incredulously. This could not be happening. This simply couldn’t. _“‘Calm down?!?’_ How do you expect me to be _calm_ when I literally just found out that missed _thirty_ whole stinkin’ _years_ of my _life?!?!”_

“Sonic- I’ll explain what happened in a minute here, just please sit down.” Shard’s voice was filled with a heavy weariness. And it was that which got Sonic to finally sit down and stay put. “Thanks, True Blue.” But despite all the tiredness, there was also the unmistakable affection in his voice. Shard stroked Sonic’s shoulder gently for a moment before settling back into his own chair and sighing again. “The last time you fought the Doc, it was the year 3237. The details are kinda fuzzy, since I was incapacitated at the time, but this is pretty much what heard had happened- Eggman had unleashed some kind of super-powered version of the Genesis Wave so he could rewrite the whole multiverse in the way that he wanted it. You went Super and tried to stop the Wave. You were able to do so successfully using Chaos Control, but because of the two opposing energies of both you and the Wave clashing, Eggman wound up getting himself killed when he tried to stop you. Those same opposing energies also caused some pretty severe damage to your mind.”

“What kind of damage?” Sonic asked, his voice low. He put down his chili dog and pushed his plate aside. He’d lost his appetite.

Shard pushed the plate back in front of him. “It’s important for your health that you finish your food.” He didn’t wait for a response as he continued, “The damage caused by two energies resulted in several parts of your memory being permanently destroyed. And while the rest of your memories from before you used Chaos Control remain intact… you suffer from ‘short-term memory loss,’ to put it into ‘non-geek speak’ terms. Even if the ‘non-geek’ speak terms are wildly inaccurate. That means after a certain amount of time, you forget what’s happened within that time frame.”

“… so what,” Sonic muttered, pushing his plate away again. “What- does this mean that- that I’ve been living the same day over and over again for the past _thirty_ years?? This… that can’t… it can’t be true,” the hedgehog murmured, his eyes fluttering shut as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

He couldn’t.

A choked sob wrenched out from Sonic’s gut, and he fell forward into Shard’s chest, burying his face into the crook of the former badnik’s neck. The bot instantly wrapped his arms around the Mobian’s shoulders, tightly cradling Sonic as he started to cry.

“I’m sorry, True Blue,” Shard whispered, nuzzling the hedgehog’s ear gently. “I’m so sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my depiction of Sonic's condition was inaccurate, please let me know and tell me how I can possibly fix it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 
> 
> Flames, on the other hand, are NOT.


	22. Ílwolf (Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Werehog) ~ Game-verse (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd post something cute to make up for the depressing fic I posted earlier today. I can't believe it's taken me THIS long to write something for Werehog!Sonic. But at least I finally did it. I'll try to do more for him in the future too.

Neo stuck to the darker alleys, preferring not to be seen by the townsfolk. Despite the fact that by now the world knew he had severed all ties with Doctor Eggman and was currently working alongside Sonic to defeat him, that still did not change the fact that many people found the former badnik to be… intimidating, to say the least. Ever since the world shattered (courtesy of Eggman, naturally), things have been very hectic, to say the least. Neo hadn’t seen heads or tails of Sonic since it happened. After the world shattered, he had taken it upon himself to search for him, chasing down every lead that he came across- no matter how disreputable the source, no matter the unlikelihood of it being accurate. He hadn’t checked his internal clock for some time now, having been solely focused on tracking down his significant other.

Neo let out a low beep of exhaustion as he trudged down the empty alley, elf-like shoes carelessly kicking the crumpled pieces of litter strewn about the asphalt. It had been a while since he last recharged. He would have to stop soon to do so. Something he did not want to do at the moment, since he wanted to find Sonic first. Sonic was his number one priority.

As the mech reached the point where the wall next to him ended, leaving a gap for him to go through to enter the adjacent alleyway, he heard a pair of voices. The first one was unfamiliar, but the second one… the second one. It sounded different, and yet…

Neo rounded the corner. His optics zoomed in on what appeared to be a flying… _something_ yammering on about chocolate to an extremely fluffy-looking blue hedgehog with claws. When the aforementioned hedgehog turned his head to look at Neo, green eyes meeting red, all doubt to the contrary was instantly erased.

“Sonic!”

“Neo?”

“Who?” the flying creature asked blankly in confusion, eyes flicking from Sonic to Neo, then back to Sonic again.

Neo strode towards Sonic with renewed energy. He’d found him! He’d finally found him! Yes, Sonic’s appearance had clearly changed, but Neo didn’t care. He’d finally found him. The former badnik, upon reaching the fluffy Mobian, pulled him into a hug. “Where have you been?? I have not seen you since the world shattered-”

“I know.” Sonic wrapped his arms around Neo’s shoulders and settled his snout on the bot’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Neo- I wanted to call you, I really did, but… well, I don’t have a good enough excuse to explain why I didn’t.”

“It is quite alright,” Neo murmured. “What happened? I have learned that the Doctor is the one responsible for shattering the planet, and that you have been trying to put it back together, but beyond that, I… I do not have the full picture.” Sonic pulled himself out of Neo’s embrace, sighing tiredly. It was then that Neo saw the bags under his eyes. “Why have you not maintained your proper sleep cycle routine? You know full well, just like everyone else, that it is detrimental to both your physical and mental health if you do not get the proper amount of sleep!”

Neo was probably being hypocritical in saying all of this, since he hadn’t been recharging every night like he should have been, but he wasn’t about to share that information with the Mobian or his clearly-still-confused-flying-pet-thing. At least, Neo assumed the creature was a pet.

“Yeah? Well, when’s the last time you recharged??” Sonic asked, a knowing smirk spreading across his lips. He placed his hands on his hips as if to further emphasise his point.

“…” Sonic just _had_ to ask, didn’t he? “Your query is irrelevant to the current situation,” Neo finally retorted, his crimson optics narrowing. “You have not been sleeping for at least the past several days. I will not allow you to resume your current objective without completing at least one full sleep cycle tonight.” He then removed a medium-sized bag that was looped to his belt and lifted it up for Sonic to see. “I will obtain a room for us, and you will sleep. In the morning, you may continue your quest.”

“I take it I don’t have a say in this?” Sonic replied, snickering a bit at the former badnik’s bossiness.

“No, you most certainly do _not.”_

“… so, is someone going to tell me what’s even happening right now,” the flying creature started, “or…?”

“Oh! Sorry Chip!” Sonic cleared his throat awkwardly. “Chip, this is my boyfriend Neo. Neo, meet Chip- he’s been helping me put the world back together.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Chip,” Neo spoke, offering a hand for Chip to shake. The little creature smiled at the gesture and took his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Neo!” Chip then looked over at Sonic with a puzzled expression. “Uhh… Sonic?... what’s a boyfriend?”

Sonic groaned. “I… I’ll explain another time. Let’s just go get that room…”

* * *

Chip passed out as soon as he curled up on the cushioned chair in the corner of the room. Meanwhile, Sonic was sprawled across the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He felt so tired, but because of this new form, he simply couldn’t fall asleep.

It was only a matter of time before Neo questioned it.

“Sonic, why are you not sleeping?”

Sonic tilted his head to look at the robot, who was sitting next to him on the bed and currently had a long black cord extending out from his back. Said cord was plugged into the outlet underneath the hotel room’s nightstand. “My werehog form’s nocturnal, so I don’t really have much choice except to stay awake. And then when day comes around, I turn back to normal again, so I can’t sleep then either.”

“That is the most flimsy excuse I have ever heard,” Neo declared, lying down on the bed. “It is only a matter of time before your body crashes, regardless of your form. It is imperative that you sleep so that does not happen, especially in the middle of a life-or-death situation.” He paused. “Also, what you just called yourself is wildly inaccurate.”

“What, _nocturnal??”_

“No. I was referring to the title you have given your new form. ‘Werehog.’ It is a misnomer. The word ‘werewolf’ means man-wolf. In other words, a man who turns into a wolf. Therefore, to call yourself a werehog implies that you are a man who turns into a hog, which is clearly not the case.”

Sonic just laid there in silence as Neo continued his bizarre rant.

“As such, a more accurate term for your new form would be ‘ílwolf,’ as the first part _íl_ is the Old English word for hedgehog,” Neo explained. He looked over at Sonic and asked, “Do you understand?”

“… I guess? ‘Ílwolf’ does have a nice ring to it,” Sonic admitted.

“It is also much more accurate,” Neo pointed out.

“That too.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Guess I should sleep now, huh?”

“Yes, indeed you should,” Neo answered. “I should power off for the time being as well.”

Another pause.

“Goodnight, Neo.” Sonic turned over in the bed and cuddled up to the former badnik. “Thanks… thanks for looking for me.”

Neo wrapped his arms around the fuzzy Mobian, pulling him closer. “Goodnight, Sonic. And you do not need to thank me… sleep well.” Sonic merely _mm-hm-_ ed in response. Soon enough, he was snoring away softly, finally catching up on the sleep he so desperately needed.

Neo stroked Sonic’s ear gently, watching him silently before also powering off for the night.


End file.
